HitsuHina One-shots and Drabbles
by Yuki Candy Heart
Summary: A collection of Hitsugaya Toshiro and Hinamori Momo one-shots and drabbles by me! Hope you like HitsuHina fans!
1. Hide-and-Seek

**Hello minna! Hope you are enjoying my stories so far.^.^**

**Summary:** _"Lately SHe's been avoiding me. I wonder what wrong." _Toshiro wonders about Momo strange behaviour and decides to ask will Momo say...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story.**

* * *

Hide-and-Seek

**Hitsugaya P.O.V**

When ever I try to get close to her she walks away from me.

When we talk or join in a group conversation, she stops and tells everyone that she has to go.

Yes, this girl is my cherished best-friend, Momo Hinamori.

This has been going on for days. Each day she avoids me, and I'm sick and tired of it.

I walk up to her other best friends, Rangiku Matsumoto and Rukia Kuchki.

"Hey, Matsumoto, Kuchiki." I say

"Oh, Captain hi!" Matsumoto replies, she's been calling me that ever since I became Captain of Karakura High School's Soccer team, and she was my Vice Captain.

"Hello Hitsugaya-Kun" Kuchiki states.

"Do you know whats wrong with Hinamori?" I say going straighgt to the point.

"What'cha mean Captain?" Matsumoto asks back

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed! She has been constanly avoiding me, not talking to me, not even looking at me!" I say hiding a tint of anger

"Oh, your talking about _**that**_." Kuchki adds in.

"What's **that**? My curiosity flaring

"Ask her about it." MAtsumoto say excitedly. I glare at her coldly, but she just shrugs it off.

"How can I if she keeps avoiding me."

"She's on the rooftop"

"RANGIKU!" Rukia shouts "Momo told us not to tell him where she is."

"It doesn't matter, she has to tell him herself sooner or later." Rangiku fights back

"I think Momo would choose later."

"Aw, Come on Rukia." Rangiku pouts "Right Captain" She turns to her left, only to see no one there.

"HUH!?" they say in unison "SHOOT!"

_On the Roof top_

I slowly and quietly open the door to the rooftop.

When it completely opens, I see Momo standing on the edge, holding on the railing, enjoying the nice cool fresh air. Its been a long time since I seen Momo like that.

I very slowly walk to her untill I'm right beside her.

"Momo..." I say silently. She snaps her eyes open and turns her head to look beside her and at me with wide eyes.

"Toshiro!" Shes about to run away, but I grab her hand before she can escape.

"Momo, what's wrong?" I ask softly.

"W-W-What a-a-are you talking about?" She stutters out, with a huge blush on her face. Her eyes wander every where for a place to escape, not looking at me.

"Momo, you know what I'm talking about."

"..." Momo doesn't say anything

"Momo, look at me." I say a little harshly. She looks at me but quickly turns away. I get a little angry.

"Momo, look at me." I say with a little more force. she still doesn't look at me, and I start to get really angry.

"MOMO!" She snaps her head toward me. "Sorry." I whisper

"It's alright" her angelic voice replies quietly

"Momo, whats wrong?"

"N-N-Nothing"

"Momo..." I say strictly

"I-I-It's just that, that I uh... t-t-that I-I-I..." Momo says very shy and nervously

"Momo, you can tell me anything." I say lightly and softly

"T-T-That I-I L-Love you" She says very quietly. That only I could hear.

"Momo..."

"I'M SO SORRY! I SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID ANYTHING. I'M SO SORRY IF I..." Momo's apology was cut off by a pair of lips.

She and I kissed. I was happy. The kiss was long and passionate. We only stopped when air was necessary.

Momo was speechless, while I smirked.

"I love you too."

We were just about to kiss again, when a flash shone in their eyes. We both looked at the direction of where the flash came from. And the one who stood there with a camera was none other than Rangiku Matsumoto. Momo and I blushed deeply as Matsumoto ran.

"MATSUMOTO!"

**~OWARI~**

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! :) Please Like and Review. I'll add another chapter as soon as possible**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Pain

**Hi Again Minna! Decided to write a little drable. Nothing much. No hate Please!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story**

* * *

**Momo's P.O.V.**

_He's my best friend, but I love him._

My best friend Toshiro Hitsugaya, and I were walking to our Highschool. We were in 10th grade.

He and I were best friends ever since. Its been 8 years when we met, 7 years when we became best friends, 3 years when I fell in love with him.

But it pained me to fall for him.

_Because he broke my heart 1 month ago._

We talked about school, friends, family, the past as we walked to school.

But soon as we passed Kurosaki's house, Karin came out. Toshiro smirked, and called her over. I was striked with shock, and pain. SHe came over and gave Toshiro a BIG hug and a kiss on cheek. I turned around not wanting to become more heart-broken as I already was. They talked and talked, leaving me out, untill I basically disappeared.

It pained me to know, that he cares so much for her, than the person who brought him to light.

_But I can't hate Karin and Toshiro._

It hurt, my chest screamed out in pain. My tears threaten to fall. So I decide to run away from my pain.

"I have to hurry. Rangiku and Rukia are probably waiting for me. Ja ne!" I say super quickly and run.

I can see him say wait, but I keep running.

It pains me to leave him, but it pains me even more to stay.

_But more pain begins to run through me._

The tears start to fall as I run past students, searching for my friends.

"Momo" Someone says behind me.

I turn around. Toshiro is there.

"H-H-Hitsugaya-kun... Why are you here aren't you suppose to be with Karin?" I ask in a fake innocent voice to hide my pain.

"You left in a hurry, and you didn't seem so well. Were you crying?" Toshiro replies. I notice the tears still rolling down my cheeks. I quickly wipe them away.

"N-No. It's just the wind" I lie. He probably noticed I lied, because his next action shocks me a lot. He took me in his arms and hugged me, and that coming from Hitsugaya ,who was never very fond of hugs, is a surprise.

"I'm Sorry" He whispers. More and more tears fall. He doesn't even know why he is sorry.

It pains me, even though his hug is comforting me. It pains me to know that he knew I loved him, but he didn't love me back.

**~OWARI~**

**Hope you liked it! Please Review! JA NE!**


	3. Wish come True

**HI everyone! I'm Yuki-chan, please to meet you fellow fanfiction readers. **

**This is my very first Fanfic. so it may be kinda sucky but please no Hate!:P**

**Thanks! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story**

_100 years ago_

There were 2 kids sitting on a the porch in the 1st district of the rukon. 1 was a 8-year-old boy with white gravity defying hair and blue eyes, munching down on watermelons his name was Toshiro Hitsugaya. Beside him was his best friend, she had long brown hair put in a loose ponytail and large chocolate coloured eyes. She was called Momo Hinamori.

They were sitting outside watching the sun slowly set and the night sky begin to appear. Soon a flash of light passed by.

"Shiro-chan did you see that?!" Momo almost screamed in his ear."A shooting star just passed us! Make a wish!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Toshiro scolded back at her " And doing that are for babies" said in a bored tone, even though he secretly loved the way how happy she was, but of course, he won't tell her that

"PLEASE!" Momo pleads while looking at him with puppy eyes.

"_not the puppy eyes" Toshiro thought _"...Fine..." toshiro finally replies, looking away blushing

"YAY!" Momo shouts in happiness, but soon calms down, closes her eyes and makes her wish. Toshiro could only stare at her thinking how cute and adorable she looks, but soon shakes that thought away and does the same.

"What did you wish for Shiro-chan?" Momo asks when they finish.

"Not telling you, Bedwetter." Toshiro answers, while holding down a blush

"Mou, Shiro-chan I don't do that anymore."

"Well, as long as you keep calling me Shiro-chan, I get to keep calling you Bedwetter Momo."

"But Shiro-chan is cute, Bedwetter is just mean!"

"Well, too bad."

"But..."

" Toshiro, Momo time to come in and go to sleep!" their grandmother calls

"Ok!" they both shout back in unison

_" My wish was that you will love me just like I love you." Toshiro thought as he fell asleep._

_Present_

Toshiro suddenly wakes up. Noticing he was in his private headquarters of the 10 division of the 13 court guard squads. He stretches, and gets ready for the day of loads of paperwork.

As he walks to the office, he knows whats going to happen. He will open the door, see that his lazy butt lieutenant is not there doing her share of paperwork, and that paper work will be on his desk instead. As he opens the door he gives a heavy sigh.

"Whats with that sigh, captain?" says a voice. Toshiro shoots his head up in shock seeing his lieutenant, at her desk, doing paperwork!

" ..." Is all the young captain can say as he stares blankly at the his lieutenant.

"What? Is there something on my face?" she asks

"Matsumoto? Why are you here?" Toshiro asks recovering from his state of shock.

"Why can't I? I mean I do work here." Matsumoto replies

"Yeah, But why now and you are even doing paperwork!" Knowing something was up.

"Well, can't I help my captain with the paperwork?"

"You can..." Eyeing her suspiciously, as he walks to his desk. He sits down, and begins working on his first sheet of paperwork, scanning through it and signing his signature on the bottom. suddenly, Matsumoto speaks up.

"Captain, Why are you still here?"

"What are you talking about? I still have tons of work to do myself."

"But you have to go see Momo" Toshiro looks at her coldly as he hears the name of his childhood friend.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because she said so."

"Shoot..." and Toshiro runs out. Matsumoto laughs evilly at her captains foolishness. She hides her spiritual pressure with kido, and heads to the 5th division.

Toshiro has just arrived at the 5th division lieutenants private head quarters

"Just a minute" a pleasant voice replies.

"Shiro-chan?" Says Momo as she opens the door. " What are you doing here?"

"Matsumoto told me to..." his voice trailed off, now knowing that he had been fooled. "Dang that Matsumoto." Toshiro says angrily, still at the doorstep.

_Meanwhile..._

Matsumoto was hiding a few meters away. Her captain still hasn't noticed her yet. She smirked this was probably her best plan yet. She took out her Zanpakto. "Growl, Haineko!" SHe whispered softly. Her sword became ash, and flew to Toshiro's feet as he took a step. Haineko became a stiff straight line, tripping Toshiro who fell on top of Momo, who was in front of them. _"Perfect." Matsumoto thought as she commanded Haineko to close the door. _And left.

_Back in the room..._

Toshiro and Momo open their eyes, only to stare straight in to the others. Their postion was a very awkward one at that. Toshiro had his hands pinning Momo's arms to the ground adn his leags were on the outside of both her legs. They both Blush very deeply, but continue to stare at each other. Soon Toshiro begins to lean in, slowly closing his eyes. Momo blushs red as a tomato, but also close her eyes. Their lips meet, feeling as a million firework had exploded. It was a short kiss, but it was full of passion, love and meaning.

"I Love You" Toshiro says quietly, but Momo could hear him.

"I love you too" Momo replies back "Was that your wish?"

"You still remember?" Toshiro asks. Momo nods happily. "Yes it was"

"Well, Your wish just came true." Momo says, and they meet into another passionate meeting.

**~OWARI~**

**Hope you liked my story! Please review! Arigato! Gomen if it was a really sucky story. Ja Ne**


	4. Bad Day?

**Hi again! Heres another chapter! Hope you enjoy! This is a Drabble btw**

**Summary:** Toshiro is having a sucky day. Can that happy shining light up his day?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story**

* * *

**Bad Day?**

Toshiro wakes up, with a scowl on his face. Another horrible day of paperwork and work and exterminating Hollows. The life of a Soul reaper. A captain at that. Why did I become Soul reaper in the first place? Oh yes, for that clumsy girl _(That he loved, but will never admit)_ who wished to become a soul reaper to protect him and Obaa-san.

He got dressed, grabbed his zanpaktou, Hyorimaru, and left his private headquarters of the 10th division to the office.

As he arrived, he noticed that his Lazy lieutenant was no where in sight. He let out a stressed sigh _"As Always"_

He went to his seat, and started on his large 3 piles of paperwork. After an hour, a hell butterfly flew in. He lifted his finger as it landed there and listened to the message

_"To all captains. There is a Captains meeting. Please arrive on time."_

Toshiro gave a heavy sigh and massaged his temples. Soon he got up and left for the 1st division.

_Time gap_

The Captains meeting took 2 hours. Because the 11th division captain, Zaraki Kenpachi came late and picked a fight with 12th division captain, Mayuri Kurosutchi. Besides that, the rest of the meeting was full of unimportant reports.

As he arrived back at the 10th division office, the smell of saké was all over the place. A huge tick mark was placed on his head. He turned his head to the couch. There was his drunk lieutenant, sleeping with many sake bottles everywhere. The room temperature lowered a bit.

He cleaned up the room which took him about 30 minutes and went to wake Matsumoto up.

"Matsumoto." Toshiro said. No reply

"Matsumoto!" Toshiro tried again. No reply

"MATSUMOTO!" Toshiro yelled. Matsumoto shot up hitting the poor young captain.

"Captain! What are you doing in my bedroom?"

"This isn't you bedroom Matsumoto, it's the office."

"Oh well, I got to go, I planned a drinking party with Hisagi and Kira." Matsumoto says about to leave. The room temperature dropped.

"Matsumoto! You still have to do your paperwork!" Toshiro shouts angrily. Matsumoto smirks.

"Why? So you can **YOUR** Momo." Matsumoto teases. Toshiro blushes

"She's not MINE. I only think of her as a friend."

"Really now. Then why are you blushing"

"I am not"

"Yes you are, and I bet you love her" Matsumoto pushes. Toshiro twitches.

"Matsumoto..." The temperature decreases by A LOT. "Get out."

"But..."

"GET OUT!" Toshiro yells.

"Ekk!" Matsumoto screeched and runs out before she becomes an ice-cube. Toshiro give a sigh. Now that the annoyance is now gone he goes back to his paperwork. He goes on and on for hours and hours till night falls.

He is extremely tired, but he still has a pile of paperwork left. A knock is at the door.

"Come in" He says with a tired voice.

"Shiro-chan, you shouldn't be up still." Says a polite voice. He turns his head only to see Momo Hinamori. He wakes up and puts on a small smile.

"You should go to sleep too, Bedwetter."

"Mou." Momo Pouts. "I'll go to sleep when you do."

"I still have lots of paperwork left."

"But, Shiro-chan, you're going to end up overworking yourself. Go to sleep."

"No." As he continues doing his paperwork. Momo started thinking of a way to persuade him to go to sleep. Suddenly a perfect idea came out. She walked untill she was beside him, and kneeled down.

"Momo, what do y..." Toshiro was cut off. Momo just kissed his cheek.

"Go to sleep, ok?" Momo said innocently. Toshiro slowly nodded his head, stood up and went to his private headquarters in shock.

When he was half way back he returned to normal, and started thinking maybe today wasn't as bad as expected.

**~OWARI~**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to post chapter 5 as soon as possible. Ja!**


	5. Gift of Love

**HI again! It's been a while since I last wrote a story! Gomen!**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**summary: Toshiro and Momo have been dating for 5 years. It's their anniversary, what will Toshiro give her?**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story**

* * *

**Gift of Love**

"MOMO! MOMO!" Rangiku shouted, as she ran through the 5th division hallways to find a certain raven hair girl. She slammed open the door of the 5th division lieutenant private headquarters.

"Momo! Where are you?" Rangiku yells, as she walk around the house.

"Up here Rangiku." A small quiet voice replied. Rangiku walked up the stairs untill she was in front of a peach coloured door.

"I'm coming in." Rangiku says. She open the door to see Momo blow drying her hair.

"Rangiku!" Momo says happily."Thank you so much for coming! I really need your help."

"Of course, Momo! No need to thank me. I always love helping you get ready for your date with Captain."

"Like always Rangiku, You're a life saver."

"Thank you, Thank you. No need for such praises." Rangiku says in a british accent, while bowing. With both burst out laughing.

_Meanwhile..._

Toshiro was running to a beautiful store. Outside were, small flowers of pink and red. Through the window you could see well made glass figurines of animals to fairytale characters. Toshiro walked inside. The store was almost empty with only a few costumers left, he walked to the counter.

"What may I help you with, sir?" The woman at the counter asked nicely.

"I came to pick up a package, I ordered a few days ago." Toshiro replied

"Your name?"

"Toshiro Hitsugaya." The woman looked thorough the list, untill she came upon the name 'Toshiro Hitsugaya'.

"Oh, . Please come this way." She said as she lead him to the back room. She looked through row and rows of shelves, untill she found _Hitsugaya. _She took the small blue velvet case out and opened it.

"Is this what you wanted ?" He looked inside the case.

"Yes." He said with a smirk."Exactly what I wanted."

_Back in the Momo's house..._

Rangiku was doing her hair, with a curler, she curled the bottom of Momo's long hair.

"Have you decided what to wear yet?" Rangiku asked.

"Mm... I haven't decided yet, I was thinking when you arrived you could help me chose." _**Ding Dong.**_The doorbell rung.

"I'll get it, you stay her and chose what colour you want to use." Rangiku tells Momo, as she runs dow the stairs and opens the door. It was the 10th division's 7th seat.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto! Uh... this is a package from Captain Hitsugaya for Lieutenant Hinamori."

"Thank you! Ja!" She replies and closes the door.

"Momo, you got a package from Captain!"

"From Shiro-chan?" Momo says curiously as she grabs the package from her and hand her the colour band she wants to use. As Rangiku does her hair, she slowly opens the package. A dress. She holds it up so she and Rangiku can see it better, they both stared at it with wide eyes. The dress was a peach coloured sleeveless. It had a small white ribbon that had a bow on it. The bottom was slightly puffy and silky. In conclusion, the dress was cute and adorable. There was a little note that was in the package.

_'Dear Momo,_

_Hope you like the gift. The dress reminded me so much like you; cute and adorable._

_Love, Toshiro'_

"Kawii! Captain is so sweet! Your so lucky Momo!" Rangiku says. "Try it on! I can't wait to see you in that dress." Momo, still to shocked and happy to reply, just nodded and headed to the bathroom to get changed.

_A little while later..._

Momo stepped out of the washroom.

"Rangiku" Momo says in a shy quiet voice. Rangiku shot up (since she was lying on Momo's bed as she waited for her), and turned around. There stood Momo in that beautiful gown. She looked gorgeous!

"KYA!" Rangiku screamed like a Fangirl. "Give me a twirl." She demanded. Momo followed her orders and gave a small spin.

"Momo, You look wonderful! Wait, till Captain sees this!" Rangiku says happily jumping up and down.

"Thank you, Rangiku." Momo says blushing lightly.

"Well lets finish you up, so you won't be late!" and with that Rangiku got straight off to work.

_5 minutes later... _

"That should do it." Rangiku says proudly with a satisfied smirk. "Captain should be here any second now." As if right on cue, the doorbell rang. "That's him!" Rangiku runs down the stairs and opens the door to see Toshiro in a light blue tux.

"Captain! Momo, will be down in the sec." Soon after, Momo comes down the stairs. Momo walked down gracefully. She looked like an angel. Her hair was in a small bun, wrapped with a peach coloured cloth to match the dress Toshiro bought her, a few bits of her hair came down from her bun and was curled. She had a bit of mascara on, and didn't have any blush on, since her cheeks were naturally pink. Her lips were covered with shiny lip gloss. In other words, she looked amazingly beautiful.

"Shiro-chan!" Momo exclaims.

"Ready to go bed-wetter?"

"Yep! Rangiku you can stay here and watch T.V. or you can go home. If you stay, remember to lock the door for me, Kay? Ja ne!" With that, she and Toshiro were gone.

"I think I'll have a drink with Renji and Kira."

* * *

"You look beautiful Momo." Toshiro complimented Momo as they walked to their destination. She blushed.

"Thank you, Shiro-chan." over the years, Toshiro has finally accepted the nickname, but never hesitates to call her Bed-wetter. "But, do you mind telling me where are we going?" He had decided to keep it a surprise from her.

"It's a surprise Bed-wetter."

"But Shiro-chan!" Momo pouts and uses the best puppy eyes she can do. Toshiro turned away. "Shiro-chan..." cupping his check, forcing him to look at her.

"uh..." was all Toshiro could muster. He couldn't help himself, and gave her a peck on the lips. Momo blushed furiously. Toshiro smirked.

"We're here." Toshiro states, looking forward. Momo turns around to see an amazing, bright building. It had light that shone onto it, making it shine, it looked like it was made out of gold. Momo looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Shiro-chan..." Momo said all dreamy. Why you ask? Because this was the place they went for their first date. Toshiro smiled at his girlfriend.

"Lets go." They went inside, Toshiro had reserved the very far table, he never liked crowed places. They ordered, ate dinner and left.

"Do you still want to go watch the sunset?" Toshiro asked gently. When ever they go on a date, they always love going **there **before they go their separate ways.

"Of course!" Momo shouts happily. Toshiro smiles. They go through the bushes in a park, walk past a nice blue river, and end up in a field of flowers. In the centre was a Giant Peach tree. They had discovered this place when they were younger and were playing hide-and-seek, he smiled at the thought.

_Flashback_

_Young Hitsugaya and Hinamori were hiding from Obaa-san. They ran straight into the bushes, and travelled from there._

_"Shiro-chan! Look what I found!" the young Momo said in a hush voice. Toshiro walked up to Momo._

_"It's not Shiro-chan!" Young toshiro said angrily. Momo just shrugged, and pointed at a blue Shing river. Toshiro and Momo walked there. Toshiro touched the water, it was warm. Momo continued to walk along the river untill she came upon a field or flowers._

_"Shiro-chan! Come over here!"She shouted. Toshiro just sighed and walked over. It was beautiful, but there was no Momo._

_"Bed-wetter, Where are you?" Toshiro asked while looking around._

_"Over here Shiro-chan!" He looked up to see Momo sitting on a branch on a large peach tree. He climbed up._

_"Race you to the top." Momo said._

_"Races are for kids, Bed-wetter."_

_"I'll give you my watermelon slices for 3 weeks."_

_"Deal."_

_"Ready, Set, GO!" Momo shouts. They climbed up to the very top, and Toshiro beat her._

_"Yes! I won Bed-wetter!" He said slightly happy. He turned around and blushed. There stood Momo on the top branch looking at the sunset with curiosity and wonder._

_flashback end..._

Toshiro smiles at the memory.

"Come on, Shiro-chan! Lets go!" She said as she started to climb the tree. Toshiro followed soon after her. They soon reached top of the humongous tree, just as the sun began to sink below the horizon. A light breeze blew, cooling them down and relaxing. But Toshiro was nervous, his hand fiddled with th velvet case in his pocket.

"Shiro-chan?" Momo asked worriedly. "You look a little pale, are you alright." moving closer to him. _'It's now or never'_

"Momo." Toshiro asked a little shyly.

"Yes, Toshiro?" Momo asked curiously, wondering what could make Toshiro acted so shy. He gave out a small sigh.

"Momo, we've been through a lot, like surviving the war and Aizen. But now we might have to face the biggest challenge left."

"And what would that be."

"Being together. Forever."

"Oh My God, Toshiro.."

"Yes, Momo. I'm asking will you marry me. Taking the Blue velvet box out of his pocket and opening it to show a ring. The ring had a small peach pendant on the silver ring. The peach was in the colour of blue, reminding her of Toshiro's deep blue eyes. She gasped.

"Shiro-chan!" Tears begin to fall as she hugs Toshiro as if her life depended on it. Toshiro chuckled.

"Is that yes?"

"Yes, Toshiro, Yes!" Momo says excitement and happiness was in her voice. tears of joy began to fall down her rosy checks. Momo leaned in and gave him a sweet, passionate kiss. Toshiro took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger, while Momo was trying her best to stop herself from shaking from happiness.

"I Love you Toshiro!" Momo says, Giving him a bear hug.

"I love you too, Momo" Toshiro replies returning the hug. "To the future Momo Hitsugaya."

**~OWARI~**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, I'll try to post the next chapter soon!**


	6. Would You Be The One?

**Hi! Gomen it's been so long since I last wrote, please forgive me! I'll try to write at least every 2 weeks. GOMEN TT^TT! well, I hope you like the chapter ^.^ Enjoy!**

**Summary: **Momo Sing her love song, Toshiro gets curious. Who is this love song for?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this chapter.**

* * *

**Would you be the one?**

A girl with brown hair, that was wrapped nicely in a bun covered with a blue cloth. She was skipping through the hallway of the 5 division with a few paper's in her arm, deciding she will take her time walking to her destination. She would wave and smile to all those who bowed or said Vice-Captain Hinamori. She hummed a pleasant tune, some would complement that she sung like an angel.

_You are my dear sunshine, full of gold_

_My beating heart cannot be restored_

_a blush that rises as I see you smile_

_and my dear little feelings, that I wish I could hide_

She slid open the door, not even bothering to knock.

"What The He... Oh, it's just you Hinamori." The man with spiky white hair and teal eyes stopped his own sentence, and continue to work on his paperwork.

"Hi Momo-chan! What brings you here!" The woman on the couch, with ginger hair asked.

"Hi Shiro-chan, Rangiku!"

"Don't call me that! It's Captain Hitsugaya!" Toshiro said with a bit of anger in his voice. Momo ignored him and went to his desk.

"I need you to sign these forms, that's all." Toshiro gave out a sigh. Momo giggled.

"Whats so funny?" Toshiro said, looking up and giving her his trademark smirk. Momo blushed that was clearly noticed by Rangiku.

"Momo, would you like some tea?" Rangiku suggested

"Sure, I love to!" SHe answered before Toshiro could protest.

"Wait, right here, I'll be right back." Rangiku said and turned around with an evil smirk, that went unnoticed by the 2 young ones. Momo Soon got bored, and began singing her song once again, continuing from where she left off.

_Sometimes I wonder how it would be, _

_to have you hold me with deep love and care_

_or you being there when I burst into tears_

Toshiro couldn't help but look up and close his eyes and smile. He had always loved it when Momo sang, when they were still living with granny he would sometime hear her sing while they were outside or helping granny. It was one of the reasons he loved her. His relaxed smile, soon became a frown as he began to wonder who this song was for. He knew she would only write her feelings into songs that she would sing since Rangiku recommended it when it helped her out with Gin. HE couldn't help but grow curious and stare at the young brunette.

_But, Would you be the one,_

_To save me from darkness and all of my fears?_

_Would you be the one,_

_who will help heal my wounds?_

_Would you be the one,_

_to love me for who I am?_

_Would you be the one,_

_I can smile with, with no regrets?_

Toshiro could no longer continue his paper work as he stared at the beautiful girl, who was singing her heart out with a smile. He tried to push the thoughts away of wondering who it was she was singing for and continue minding his own business and focus ont he work in front of him, but it was no use. He sighed helplessly.

_I know I Love you with all of my heart_

_I think of you, every night and day_

_But I wonder, are you the same?_

_Do you keep me in your heart,_

_the same way,as I do?_

'Hisagi? Kira? Renji? Who is it Momo! I want to know!' Toshiro thought, looking desperately at the girl as if she will tell him the answer.

"Why don't you ask her than?" Hyorimaru asked. "You want to know don't you?"

'I want to know. But I'm not going to ask her.' Toshiro talked back to him.

"alright then, MAster. But remember, you might be losing your biggest chance." Hyorimaru teased. Toshiro hissed silently

_Sometime I wonder if you love me too,_

_But this is something I can't tell, when I look at you_

_But I always hope you feel the same way and will say you do._

Toshiro finally gave up, and decided to ask her who it was this song was for. he silently creeped up to her still body, slightly nervous about whether he should do this or not. He was slightly scared, fear that the person was not him, scared of being heart-broken.

_But, Would you be the one,_

_To save me from darkness and all of my fears?_

_Would you be the one,_

_who will help heal my wounds?_

_Would you be the one,_

_to love me for who I am?_

_Would you be the one,_

_I can smile with, with no regrets?_

Her song was slowly coming to an end. Toshiro sat right beside her, deciding to ask her once she was finished her wonderful song. In Momo's mind, she imagined her on the rooftop with the person she loves and will love forever watching as colourful bursting fireworks filled the sky. She ruffled the mans white unruly locks and smiled happily. He is the one, ans she believes that.

_Would you be the one?_

She gave a sigh, as relief. She loved it how she could let all her emotions out with a song. SHe suddenly heard clapping and sharply turned her head, he eyes full of fear, but soon relaxed. Toshiro clapped. " Your singing is wonderful as always." Momo blushed and gave out a small thank you. "Momo" Momo looked up.

"Yes Shiro-chan?"

" I was wondering who that uh... song was for?" Toshiro asked unsteadily. Momo was shocked! What should she do! She couldn't tell him, But he can always tell when she was lying.

"Just tell him how you feel, Momo." She heard Tobiume voice say

'I'm not ready yet, Tobiume!'

"It's alright Momo! You can do it! this might be your last and only chance!"

' Alright... I'll try...'

"mo?"

"Momo?"

"Momo!"

"Bed wetter!"

She snapped out of her train of thought, as Toshiro continued to call her.

"Oh, uh... Sorry..."

"It's alright. So are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Who that song was for!" Momo once again began feeling nervous.

"The song... uh... that was for... um... for for for...um..."

"Momo, you can tell me."

"It was for ..."She said quietly

"Come again?"

"I said the song was for you..." He went silent. HAving heard No reply. Momo began to panic.

"I'm really sorry, if I messed things up! You don't have like me back, it's no worry, I won't be sad! It's alright I'll be fine. You know what look at the time I should go!" she said as she got up to leave. tears began to well up in her eyes. She needed to leave now, she couldn't afford to cry in front of him. She took a step, and was planning on flashstepping to her bedroom and cry. But then something grabbed her and embraced her. All she saw was that little tuff of white hair as she was spun around.

"I love You too." Toshiro said. She looked up. Chocolate meets teal.

"Really?" Momo asked with tears in her eyes

"Mhmm... " he said with a nod, and leaned in, untill their lips meet. Momo's eyes widen in surprise, but soon relaxed and closed her eyes.

'His lips taste like watermelon...' Momo thought in pure bliss.

_*FLASH*_

They both stopped and turn, only to hear running footsteps.

"MATSUMOTO!"

* * *

Rangiku's P.O.V

"MATSUMOTO!" I heard my Captain scream as I ran to the 9th division.

'Gotta hurry, gotta hurry.'

"Where's Rangiku! We need her report for the gossip section!" I heard Hisagi yelled.

" I'm here! Here you go." I say tossing him the camera and then run into the room to hide.

"What's wrong Rangiku?"

"Captain is going to freeze me and cut me into a million pieces!" Everyone froze as they felt an icy spiritual pressure come near.

"Matsumoto..." They heard a threatening voice. Soon the young Captain appeared at the doorway. "MATSUMOTO!" AS he unleashed his spiritual pressure and everything froze around them in an instant. Luckily, All the people had already ran out of the room as soon he had appeared. Unfortunately, for Matsumoto... well, you could say she's an ice cube.

"Toshiro! You didn't have to be so mean!" Momo said

"Hmph. She deserved it." He said and turned. Momo gave out a helpless sigh. "Hinamori." She looked back to see Toshiro. "Am I the one?" Momo blushed but giggled.

"Yes. Yes you are."

**~Owari~**

* * *

**Well, hope you liked. Once again sorry for not writing in a while. The song is not a real song, so don't go searching it up. I made up the song at the top of my head, so it's really sucky. XP. well please review! Sayorana!**


	7. Snow

**Hi minna! gomen! it's been so long since I last updated! Just got lots of stuff to do! Gomen! Well hope you enjoy!**

**Summary: Momo and Toshiro go outside to play in the snow. This eventful day ends with a happy ending.**

**Sorry for the sucky summary! **

**disclaimer:I do not own anything in bleach.**

* * *

Snow

2 soul reapers could be seen outside on a snowy day of winter. Light snow fluttered gently till they hit the soft ground, white and clear just as the same as the soul reaper, a captain at that. be side him was a cute innocent girl walking hand in hand. She had an arm band, proving she was a lieutenant. This 2 were Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of the 10 squad in the 13 court guard squads and Momo Hinamori, lieutenant and captain role of squad 5.

"isn't it beautiful Shiro-chan!" She says spinning around on the snow as he just stood there watching his adorable girlfriend play in the snow.

" Come on Shiro-chan! " she says stopping her spinning only to lose her balance and hit a tree. A pile of snow that was on the trees branch fell on to the poor dizzy girl.

"Momo!" Toshiro cried out, he was an over protective type.

"Snap, Tobiume!" A muffle cried shouted in the heavy pile of snow. Soon a fireball burst out of the snow, and almost hitting Toshiro, if it wasn't for his training of becoming a soul reaper, and dodged it. The pile of snow that was on top of his girlfriend had all melted, but standing in the centre was a dripping Momo, soaked head to toe. She shivered.

"I almost died under there!" momo panted out. "And now I'm soaking wet!" She complained slightly. Toshiro walked up to her and gave her a small kiss and a warm hug. momo immediately sighed at the sudden warmth.

"Thank you, Shi..."she felt something cold slid down her back. She helped and jumped back. She looked at her Shiro-chan, to see had a mischievous smirk on his face. he chuckled slightly at his annoyed and pissed off girlfriend.

"Shiro - Chan what was that for!?"she yelled angrily at him

"For almost hitting me with Tobiumes fireball." Toshiro replied. Momo knelt down picking up some snow in his hand and changing its ruff shape into a perfectly round snow ball and threw it at Toshiro. Toshiro clearly shocked that his girlfriend even decided to throw a snowball at him, hit him square in the face. Momo burst out laughing and began to run away.

"Oh no you didn't!" Toshiro yelled sweeping off the snow from his body. he began to shoot well-formed snowballs at her and chased her around, while she hid behind trees and also threw snowballs at him. They ran round and round, dodging and throwing, until Toshiro finally caught Momo and grabbed her into a hug and they both fell in the snow laughing.

"That...(pant,pant) was...(pant,pant) so Fun!"momo said laughing and panting at the same time.

"Yeah it was." Toshiro replied calmly with a smile on his face. SHe lay down on her back and began moving her arms and legs.

"What are you doing?" Toshiro asked, unsure why Momo was doing that.

"I'm making a snow angel. It's something the humans make in the winter back in the world of the living. I saw a couple of kids doing it when I last went on patrol there." She replied answering his question. He smiled at her thinking at how adorable she is doing such a childish thing. When she finished, she picked herself up, and stood on the other end of where she was once laying.

"See Shiro-chan!It looks like an angel."she said happily and proudly at what she had did. Toshiro looked at the ground, to see snow more pressed down at 1 area in the snowy ground. the arms she were making, appeared as wings, and the legs appeared as the bottom of a dress.

"It looks great." Toshiro replied. " Anyway, we should get going. it's getting late." Toshiro said. he turned his head to see Momo staring at him with puppy eyes.

"Can we go watch the sunset before we go?" She pleaded. Toshiro stared at her then looked down.

"Did you bring watermelon? I haven't ate one in awhile." He asked. momo giggled at how Toshiro was acting like a shy little child back in the rukongai, then the strong brave fearless captain of the 13 court guard squads.

"Luckily I did." She said.

"Really?" Toshiro looked up at her.

"Yeah. it's already at the hill. So can we go?" Momo asked

"I guess. Why not. Don't want to waste a perfect watermelon." Toshiro said coolly and began walking to their sunset watching place. momo suppressed her fit of giggles, and ran up to catch up with Toshiro.

When they reached their spot, it was beautiful. The ground was covered in snow that glittered under the setting sun. The Evergreen tress stood strong and tall as a path that lead to the tips. They sat down on a perfectly set red-and-white checkered picnic sheet that had a picnic basket in the middle. Momo opened up the basket and toke out a fresh and well picked watermelon and a sharp knife. She set them down and took out a large glass plate. She gently plopped the watermelon on the plate and began to cut the watermelons into even slices.

"Done! You can eat now." momo said. Toshiro picked up a slice and quickly gobbled the entire thing in mere seconds and spit the seed out to the open, while Momo took small nibbles in the slice she picked out and giggled as Toshiro ate messily and quickly.

"Shiro-chan. Stop fora sec." momo said, and Toshiro stopped right after and looked from his almost eaten watermelon slice to her. Momo leaned forward and cleaned some watermelon juice off the corners of his lips.

"There. All clean!" Momo said sitting back down and licking her finger clean. Toshiro smirked at her.

"hey Momo, You got a little bit messy too." He said, as there were some watermelon juice on the bottom of her lip. But instead of cleaning off the juice with his fingers, he decided to use his lips. he gave her a sweet kiss, which certainly surprised Momo, but she soon melted on to it and bring her arms around his neck. The kiss was long and sweet and passionate. And when they finally stopped they came out panting.

"There. All clean" He said. Momo giggled at how sweet Toshiro could be. They turned to the sunset that was almost gone and under the horizon. Momo leaned to the side and rested her head on he shoulder, and he wrapped one arm around her waist and lead his head on top of hers.

* * *

**well hope you enjoyed this chap. Please review! I'll update as soon as I can! ja!**


	8. April Fools Confession!

**Mwahahaha! you guys probably came here to read the next oneshot for Hitsuhina oneshots and drabbles! Well, to bad! You have all been fooled, MWAHAHA! You won't be getting a chappie today, cuz im to busy pulling pranks on everyone! Teehee! Well Ja, sucker. But wait. Please continue scrolling, to see a preview of the next one shot I am writing, I am not pulling a trick don't worry. so scroll down! Please! You have too!**

**XD . ^.^**

**XD . ^.^**

**XD . ^.^**

**XD . ^.^**

**XD . ^.^**

**XD . ^.^**

** XD . ^.^**

**APRIL FOOLS! Hahahahaha, I was kidding of course! Of course i had to write a story today! I mean Cant miss a Hitsuhina love chance, ne? I know i said I wasnt going to pull a trick, but I needed you to come see this or else you wouldnt be able to read this! Gomen! To be completely honest this is probably one of the first time I pranked someone! Hahahaha! Well, if you can't forgive me, I will apologize with this story. Hope you like! Sorry!**

**Summary:** Toshiro needs to see Momo, Momo is worried about him. But when Toshiro pulls a prank, will it finally bring them together? April Fools!

**Sucky Summary. Gomen!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own bleach or anyone else in the story.**

* * *

**April Fools Confession**

Momo walked away from the 5 division and head to the 10. You see, Toshiro had asked for her to meet with him yesterday, for he had something urgent to tell her. and Momo was very curious and couldn't help but wonder. "Toshiro usually isn't a person to tell people things in private. I'm really worried, it had to be something really big for him to act so...different. Could it be that... that... he wants to confess to me!" SHe thought.

She could feel her cheeks burn slightly at the idea of that happening. She shook her head rapidly

"No no no, Momo don't jump to conclusion! Maybe he just wanted to talk about paperwork, or a mission! Yes, it has to be it!"  She pushed her earlier thought away, and began to rush to the 10 division, very curious about what Toshiro wanted to ask. Thinking that it was already a waste of time just rushing through the halls, she jumped up onto the red-tiled roof, making the tiny sound of a clank with every leap she took for her speedy flashstep. Seeing as she has improved a lot after the war. In a few minutes, she had reached the 10 division office and slid open the door slightly to take a peak inside. Once she saw a familiar tuff of white hair, she slid the door fully opened.

"Good Morning, Hitsugaya-kun!" Momo said happily "You wanted to see me today?"

" Yes, I wanted to see you Hinamori. Please take a seat." He said looking at the comfy light orange couches. Momo walked over and took a seat, seeing the 2 cups full of tea on the coffee table in front of me. He must have made them recently since you could still see the steam rise up and disappear. she then felt weight on the other side of the couch, and turned around to see Toshiro sitting there grabbing the warm, cup of tea and take a sip.

"what was it you wanted to ask me, Hitsugaya?" Momo asked her, her curiosity flaring. He tensed a bit, but let out a sigh, that calmed him down

'You see.." He started uneasily. This surely shocked Momo, not use to seeing Toshiro so uncomfortable and nervous. She touched, his shoulder. His eyes widen slightly and looked at her.

"It's alright, you can tell me." Momo cooed. Comforting her friend/crush. He gave out another sigh and ran a hand through his unruly spiky white hair.

"I need your advice, more like help on something..." He started off. Momo nodded, telling him to continue on.

"I... I'm dating Kuchiki..."He said, a tint of pink on his cheek. Momo stared at him in shock. Her heart felt heavy, and pain burned through out her. Her world...her heart it was all starting to break... bit by bit. She wanted to cry, but not in front of him, SHe didn't want him to feel guilty, so she pushed her feelings and pain away, and put on a cheery happy smile on her face, something she had perfected, awhile now, but still had many flaws,but it was good enough for now. 'You can cry, later Momo, just stay strong for now.' She faked a happy voice.

"Oh, wow Hitsugaya! You picked up a nice girl, nice job! I'm so proud!" She said whacking him on the back like a proud father would do

"Is that what you wanted to tell me! I thought it was something else." she continued on. Toshiro stood up, Momo looked at him confusedly. He had a flushed face and was looking down, his white hair blocked his eyes so she couldn't see his expression.

"Well, I have to go. I have to see Kuchiki. See ya around Momo." He said walking out he door. Oh how she wanted to tell him to wait and stay. She sighed sadly. Tears began to form in her eyes, but she roughly wiped them away, deciding to cry once she gets back to her living quarters. She opened the sliding door, only to see Toshiro standing with a small smirk on his face.

"S-S-Shiro-chan!" She yelped, stepping back in the room in shock. "What are you doing her? Aren't you supposed to be with Rukia?" She asked so confused.

"April fools!" He said. She stared at him, like he had gone insane. but soon realization hit her like a rock. Today was April 1st... in other words April fools.

"Y-Y-You tricked me!" She said gaping at him. He gave her a pleasing nod, as if he had accomplished something amazing.

"Wha-,Wh- How- Huh? But- but that seemed so real! Like you were telling the truth!" He chuckled

"I'm quite the actor, don't you think?" Her jaw hit the floor, the whole time we were talking he was kidding! HE WAS KIDDING! She glared at him, but couldn't help bt feel happy, Shiro-chan wasn't with someone, she still had a chance.

"Don't worry Momo. I only like one person and it ain't Kuchiki." I guess I spoke too soon. "Being like you, you're probably curious, who it is, right?" Momo couldn't help but nod shyly at him. Looking down to hide her embarrassment for asking him such a question. He grabbed her chin, and lifted it so her eyes meet his. Momo's breathing hitched at how their faces were so close together. He leaned forward, capturing her lips. Momo's heart thumped against her chest rapidly thinking the whole soul societey could here it, and then it will burst threw her chest. But she couldn't help but feel in pure bliss at the soft touch of his lip against hers. She closed her eyes, bringing her arms to wrap around his neck. The kiss had ended faster then she had wanted, but she was still very content. Her mind was hazy from the feeling of love and passion yet soft and gentleness, from her first kiss with the man she loved.

"The one I love is you." he said smiling gently at her. This brought a smile to her lips but then she froze. Toshiro who felt her tense, dropped his smile and looked at her confused and worried.

"What's wrong, Momo?" He asked

"Your not joking, right?" She asked innocently. He stared at her and laughed. Momo flushed, as her lover laughed at her.

"Mou, Shiro-chan. I'm Serious!" She said slightly annoyed with him. He laughter calmed down and her wrapped his arms around her waist, which Momo gave him a squeak from surprise, and brought her closer to him.

"No, I'm not joking." He said. She gave out a sigh

"Good,because now I won't have to worry about doing this." Toshiro was confused for a moment and was going to ask her what she meant, until he felt her lip on his with force and passion, which he gladly returned.

Yep, that was a good joke.

* * *

**Bonus!**

After a while of making out Momo had stayed in the 10 division office to relax before she had to go back to work. She sipped her warm tea and sighed happily. She looked at the clock seeing how it was 12 p.m. she decided it was time to leave.

"Well,I should go now Shiro-chan. Bye!" She said, giving him a peck on the cheek, and left. Toshiro sighed and grabbed the cup of tea that was on his desk. He took a relaxing sip and then set it down but froze. The cup was stuck on his hand! Momo then popped her head through the doorway.

"April fools, Shiro-chan! The cup won't come off until you catch me!~ This is Payback!" She said and dashed away.

"MOMO!" Toshiro shouted. He ran out the room and chased after Momo. For the rest of the day, you could hear yelling, giggling and clanks from all over the soul society, until he had finally caught her, and the cup was off his hand.

But Momo had a sweet, sweet revenge.

"Ne, Shiro-chan?" Momo said as they were resting on the roof of the 5 division, stargazing after their game of tag.

"Hmm.." He said

"What happened to Rangiku-san?" Momo said. Toshiro let out a sly smirk.

"I pranked her" Momo raised and eyebrow at him.

"How?"

"Let's just say she'll be _**stuck**_ for a while." Toshiro said. Momo unable to understand what he meant just shrugged it off and continued to look at stars.

_Meanwhile in the 10 division office..._

Rangiku had walked in to the office late to grab some sake bottles in her desk, since she and her drinking buddies had run out of it, and she had to get more for them. She sat on her chair, in front of her desk and dismissed the piles of paperwork on her desk. She opened up her drawer to her secret sake stash to see it all gone, only a white piece of paper left. Confused she picked up the note and read the message.

_Dear Matsumoto,_

_if you are reading this that means you have fell into my trap.  
__As_ _ you can, I have taken all your secret sake stash.  
Don't __bother looking for the other ones, I got them too.  
__But either way, you won't be able to get up anytime soon,  
because I had put kido on your chair, so you will be stuck.  
it's unbreakable and there is a barrier around the chair so don't  
even bother trying to destroy it. For the kido to vanish you must  
finish ALL the paperwork on your desk._

_ Have fun! April fools!_

_Captain Hitsugaya_

Rangiku scanned the note over and over, hoping he was joking about this trick. She attempted to stand up, but was stuck to her chair. It was no use, her captains letter was true,she will be stuck on an unbreakable kido chair and do the horrible monster called paperwork. She looked at the mountain of paperwork she had, it was at least 5 times taller than her. She couldn't help but screech.

"CCCCAAAPPPTTTAAAIIINNN!"

And Toshiro just laughed.

**~Owari~**

* * *

**Hahahaha! Hope you enjoyed this April fools one shot! It was really funny to write, and how Toshiro is such a trickster! Well please review, and I'll try to update as soon as possible. Also, Thank you for all the support to the people who have reviewed, followed or favourite! ARIGATO! ^.^ ja ne!**


	9. New Puppy!

**Hey, guys! It's been awhile sorry! April is being a busy month for me, with projects and tests. Gomen! Well, here's a drabble for you guys! Hope you like!**

**Summary:** Momo gets a new dog, and Shows Toshiro, but when the new pup runs away. What could happen?

**Like always a sucky summary, Gomen! Based on today when my dog ran away.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this fanfic**

* * *

**New Puppy**

"Who's a cutie pie? You are! Aw, you're so adorable!" Momo cooed at her new puppy. She had went to a puppy store decide to get an adorable pup, to help fill that lonely place in her heart after Aizen had left. She had arrived at the store and saw an adorable puppy! The puppy was Westie, she was a very happy puppy, well-behaved and just plain Kawii! She had bought her, and then bought the things she need for her, a few chew toys, food and treats, some clothes and a collar and leash. She then headed back the 5th division office, Deciding on telling the squad the next day for training. ANd now here she is, kneeling on the floor cuddling with her brand new westie.

"Well, I should think of a name for you shouldn't I?" She said looking at the puppy who looked back at her, confused.

"Hmm, maybe I could ask Rangiku and Shiro-chan?" THe puppy jumped up and down, wagging it's tail back and forth as if saying Yes.

"Alright then, let's go!" Momo said happily, latched the pink leash on to the matching collar. They stepped out of the office and went to the courtyard, thinking that today was a nice day, she decided to take the dog outside as she went on her way to the trip was nice, the dog walked along her as she walked calmly and slow, she was smiling and hummed a little tune. Which the dog seemed to like a lot. In a matter of minutes, they had arrived at the door of the 10 division office. Feeling Rangiku and Toshiro's spiritual pressure inside, she opened the door.

"DO YOUR PAPERWORK!" what came in view was Toshiro, seated at his desk as usual with an ink brush in his hand. While Rangiku was standing, on the other side of the table,hands on her hips, pouting.

"Mou, Captain, it's such a nice day today! YOu should go out, maybe even get your _girlfriend_ to come with you." Rangiku said. Momo frowned. Toshiro has a girlfriend? And she doesn't know about it? It has been a while since they had last seen each other with paperwork and missions always getting in the way. She admits it, after she had woken up, he was the first one she saw.

_Flashback_

He was slumped on the wooden chair and lying his head on the edge of the bed, holding her hand. Muttering every now and then and gripping her hand at some points. She smiled, he had looked like a young child, with a peaceful face instead of his usual scowl. Her gaze moved to the room, seeing the rooms were white, she concluded that she was in the 4th division. Looking out the small window, it was still dark. She shifted a bit, her body slightly aching. The sudden movement caused Toshiro to wake up, and look at her. HIs eyes widen.

"M-M-Momo?" he stuttered

"Hi Shiro-chan" It came out in a sleepy whisper. Seeing as she hasn't used her voice in a while, being in a coma and all.

"What time is it?" She asked

"It's 4 am, March 10. You've been asleep for 2 months." Toshiro replied.

"I see..." She attempted to sit up, but seeing as her body was sore and rigid, she had fallen back down on to the bed.

"Momo! Don't push yourself. Get some more sleep, I'll call Unohana." He said worried

"But..." She had started out, but she found no point to go against him. Seeing, as she had decided to do as he said, he went to the door.

"Shiro-chan..." She called out fo him. Toshiro turned around to see the fragile girl staring at him.

"I missed you..." Momo finished. He smiled lightly at her.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya to you." He said, she smiled and went back to sleep.

_Flashback end_

After that, she had seen Hitsugaya differnetly. Instead of seeing him in the younger brother love they had as a child, she began to think of him as a lover. Yes that's right she fell in love with him. Momo Hinamori fell in love with Toshiro Hitsugaya. Anyway, continuing back to the argument, Toshiro flushed.

"I DO NOT HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" Toshiro yelled. Momo felt relief filled her entire essence, making her relax. She decided to make her presence know to the 2 soul reapers.

"Hi Shiro-chan, Rangiku!" She chirped. They stopped bickering at each other and turned their heads to Momo.

"Momo-chan!" Rangiku said

"How many times have I told you its Captain Hitsugaya, Hinamori." Momo ignored the comment Toshrio made.

"What brings you here?" Rangiku asked her. Oh, She had almost forgotten the entire reason she had come here.

"I got a dog!" momo exclaimed happily. Picking up her puppy, she lifted it in her arms to show them.

"Aw, It's so cute! Is it a girl or boy? whats its name?" Rangiku asked excitedly, petting the cute westie.

"It's a girl, but I haven't thought of her name yet." Momo replied.

"What breed is it?" Toshiro asked.

"It's a westie."

"Can I play with her, Momo?" Rangiku asked.

"Of course, Rangiku!" She put the westie down, and unhooked the leash. the dog ran around the 10th division office, discovering the place. Momo stood there watching as Rangiku played with her pup.

"So, how are you, Hinamori?" Toshiro asked her.

"I've been fine. The division has been helping a lot, and I have been making a nice recovery." Momo replied

"How have you been, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"It's been fine. Lots of paperwork though. Especially with my lazy lieutenant." Momo laughed slightly at that last comment.

"I'm sure Rangiku has been good to you." Momo said

"I wish. During Missions in the real world, all she says is 'Let's go shopping!' and she always escapes from paperwork!" He complained with a sighed. Momo laughed, knowing Rangiku will never change.

"Uh... Momo..." Rangiku said uneasily.

"Yes Rangiku?" Momo asked confused and curious.

"Um... well...your dog...um...kinda jumped out of the window?" Rangiku said with a nervous smile. SHe knew how scary Momo could be when she was mad. It was almost as bad as fighting Kenpachi.

"WHAT!" Momo screamed. The 2 other soul reapers in the room, covered their ears. The entire division, stopped what they were doing and turned their head to the direction of the office.

"Oh My gosh, Rangiku! How in the world did this happen?!" Momo exclaimed in utter most shock, pain, sadness and anger.

"Well, I was playing with the puppy, but then she noticed the window opened and jumped out..." Rangiku said slightly frighten.

"Oh,no no no no no! What am I going to do!" Momo shouted

"Hinamori, call down. We'll just go on a search to find her. There can't be that many dogs here." Toshiro said

"Yeah, Momo! We can ask the Captains of the 13 Court guard Squads, and look around." Rangiku added

"...Alright..." Momo said. She picked up the leash so it will be easier for her to get the dog

"Ok, so I'll go ask the captains if they have seen any dog, and you and Captain can look outside." Rangiku said

"Alright, lets all meet back here by dinner time." Toshiro said. With that said they took off.

* * *

In real life, this was all a lie. A part of Rangikus plan. She had been thinking of her newest plan to get the 2 together. Getting a dog was a great idea, she had taught the dog in a short amount of time to run in circles around things. She had picked up the dog and let her out from the opened window. She had run away, as she wished, and acted when she had told Momo what had happened, and set to 2 together on their search mission. Hopefully, it will go as planned. Rangiku snickered as she headed to the 9th division to grab Hisagi so they can go to the bar together.

* * *

"Mou, where could she have gone..." Momo mumbled, looking around everywhere to see any white fur ball anywhere. Sadly, here was none in sight... Except for Toshiro's hair.

"Relax Hinamori. We'll find her." Toshiro said calmly. They walked everywhere. To every divisions courtyard, to the Rukongai and far away places that probably no one has ever went to. But no sign of the puppy. Momo soon began to tear up.

"W-w-what if we never find her, Shiro-chan? Maybe she got caught by a hollow?What if..." Momo couldn't complete her sentence as she fell on the ground, crying and hands covering her eyes. Toshiro, being over protected, knelt down to where she was and took her into his arms, she tightly grabbed his uniform and continued to sob. Toshiro rubbed her back trying to give her comfort. He hated to see her cry, he had never liked it when she was hurt and sad, even when they were back in Rukongai. And he was extremely upset when she had decided to go to Soul Reaper Academy. That was when he fell in love with her, when she was gone away from him. But only now did he notice his true feelings recently. He let her go, when her sobs soon became whimpers.

"Are you alright?" Toshiro asked. Momo looked up, her eyes red and puffy from her crying. she nodded at him, telling her that she was fine

"Sorry Shiro-chan"

"It's alright, Momo." Suddenly an idea popped in his headed.

"Momo" Toshiro called to her

"Yes?"

"I think I know where she might be" He said. Momo Smiled at him, oh how he loved that smile

"Lead the way, Shiro-chan!" Momo said happily. Glad Toshiro was able to cheer her up. He always had that effect on her.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya!"

"Hai,Hai"

* * *

They had ended up at a hill, full of sakura trees, that made a path for them to walk past. As the wind blew, cherry blossoms would gently fall. Momo and Toshiro walked up the hill, and ended up at a cliff, where they could see the entire Soul Society. The sight was breath-taking, everything about this place made everything look peaceful, beautiful and romantic. But before she could continue watching the view, she had spotted a bit of white in the field of green grass. She ran up to it, followed by Toshiro, and saw the adorable westie, lying there relaxing. But as soon as it had caught sight of Momo, it shot up and ran toward her.

"Oh, my little puppy! where did you go?" Momo asked the happy, jumpy little puppy. She put the leash on her, and went back to Toshiro.

"Thank you, Shiro-chan." She said when she reach him.

"It's no problem" He replied giving her a smile which made her blush slightly. The dog was running in circles around them, which caused the leash to pull the 2 together. When they noticed, they were being pushed together by the leash. Getting closer and closer.

"What?"

Soon the two looked at each other as they were squeezed together, but that wasn't the only thing. Momo had leaned her head in which caused the 2 to kiss. Both of them had wide eyes, unable to believe that the one they love were kissing them. Momo's eyes soon began to close as her face became cherry red. Toshiro then closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist. When the 2 broke the kiss, they looked at each others eyes.

"I Love you" They said together. And the westie sat there watching the new-found couple. She barked.

"You know what?" Momo said

"What?"

"I think I'll name her Shiro" Toshiro looked at her strangely and hugged her, which caused her to blush even more

"No." Momo lifted her head to look at him

"Why not?"

"Because that's the nickname that my little Bed wetter gave me." She giggled

"Then what about... Yuki?" Momo asked

"Hmm...It sound alright. Sure, her name is Yuki." Toshiro agreed with her. They then untangled themself from the leash trap and walked back home. When they had arrived to the 5 division private headquarters, it was already nightfall.

"Thank you again, Toshiro. I'll see you tomorrow." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good Night, Momo" He said. He casually waved good-bye and headed back to his office. Once she and Yuki were in the room, she said:

"Thank you very much, Yuki" Momo said giving her a treat. And as she went to bed she could have sworn she heard Yuki say

"Your Welcome, Momo"

**~OWARI~**

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. I named the dog after myself, sorry. Couldn't think of anything else. ^.^ Well, I'll update again soon, and I will probably write another story soon. Also, if you want me to reply your reviews, tell me the next time you review. Also, if you have any ideas or request for me to do, I will gladly take them into consideration. Ja!**


	10. Thank you for loving me

**Hi minna! Well, here's another one shot! I know this is kinda quick, but this idea just popped into my head and I had to write it out! Well, hope you like!**

**Summary**: Momo feels alone and thinks everyone hates her. But will Toshiro be able to change her mind?

**Sucky** **summary** **as** **always!** **Gomen!**

**Disclaimer:** **All** **characters** **belong** **to** **Tite** **Kubo**

* * *

Thank You For Loving Me

I continue to cry on the floor, kneeling on my knees. I'm all alone now... No one loves me anymore...especially HIM... How could I be so blind! I betrayed my dearest childhood friend for a man I blindlessly followed who then later betrayed and stabbed through the chest like a piece of meat on a skewer! I should be ripped from my position for being so naive! My friend should hate me for it, especially him, Toshiro Hitsugaya captain of the 10 division. 'My beloved childhood friend and the man I had fallen in love with, but I know he will never be the same. I am weak, naive. I could easily be replaced by any other woman. I continue to sob. Curled into a small ball on the cold wooden floor of the 5th division lieutenant private headquarters. Suddenly, rapid knocks come in my door,probably strong enough to knock it down into smithereens.

"Momo! Open the door! I know you're in there!"

Toshiro... What is he here for? Probably asking for a humble apology for turning my sword against him. I stand up, fixing my clothes to look more appropriate and wipe off any more tears that are still streaming down my face. I open the door, to see a slightly panting toshiro standing there.

"Good evening, Shi..." I shake my head I have lost the right to call him that nickname long ago. I stop shaking my head and look back up to him. I continue. "Captain Hitsugaya, what may I honor this unexpected visit from you today?" I ask with the most pleasant and elegant voice I could muster.

"Momo..." He looked relived as he saw me. But I could tell by the looks of his eyes he still is bothered. Well, it makes sense I look like a mess. Before I let him continue, I quickly interrupted.

"Please come in, Captain Hitsugaya. I'll prepare you some tea and snacks. You can take a seat on the couch. I'll be back in a few minutes." With that said, I walked back into the kitchen, putting the kettle on and slicing up a watermelon and putting them on a plate. Grabbing a pair of cups, I pour the nice, steaming green tea and gently plop them on to the plate along with the watermelon. Carefully, I pickup the tray, and walk to the room where Toshiro was seated. I set the tray on the coffee table and sit across from Toshiro, on the other couch.

"What may I help you with, Captain Hitsugaya?" I ask him gently

"I just came to check in you. From what I can tell you've been crying." he says. That's strange, why would he want to come check on me and why would he care. He hates me doesn't he?

" Oh, it's nothing for you to concern about, Captain Hitsugaya." I reply him. He doesn't need to know the reason. Soon, he doesn't speak, so did I. The silence was tense and uncomfortable. Maybe he is waiting for me to apologize. I stand up, shocking him with my sudden movement. He turns to look at me. I bow lowly.

" I'm very sorry, Captain Hitsugaya. I know you probably hate me, for I have betrayed you and turned my sword against you. I'm sorry for asking you not to kill that traitor, Aizen. I'm sorry for being so blind,naive and weak. I'm sorry for going against you even though you tried so hard to protect me. I know nothing is going to be the same, and that I should no longer be allowed to be the lieutenant of the 5th division. I'm deeply sorry for everything and to everyone, and I will accept any punishment, you have for me."

"Momo, what are you talking about?" he says. I look up to see he stood up and is walking to me.

"I don't hate you or am I angry at you. And no one else hates you either. I'm not mad at you for turning your sword against me, you were under the rage and sadness of losing a loved one, even though he was a fake." he continues.

"But-but, you should hate me. I was so rude to you, I betrayed you for a fake. Rangiku, Kira, Renji. They should all hate me, I'm so weak and naive. I could fall for the same trap and kill everyone. Yes, I should be hated, I should be alone, no one should love me..." I trailed off, tears started to well up in my eyes and fall down to the floor.

"Momo, your not weak, and none of us hate you. We all trust and believe you. we are your friends. We care for you, you've been so strong. You've helped all of us and tried your best and pulled through the betrayal and continued to try. There's nothing for you the cry about Momo." Toshiro said as he grabbed my chin and tilted it so I looked at him.

"But..." he cut me off. But this time, he placed his lips on mine to silence me. My eyes widen in shock. Why, why is he kissing me! He hates me doesn't he? He leans back, breaking the kiss.

" Yes Momo, your right nothing will ever be the same between us. Because I love you." After those words left his mouth, my eyes widen in realization . He loves me? He loves me back? I close my eyes, tears of happiness come out. I open my eyes to see him frown, he opens his mouth to say something but I beat him to it. 6 word come out.

"Thank you for loving me." Is all I need to say, before I'm swept off into another kiss.

~**OWARI**~

* * *

**Well**,**I hope you enjoyed this chappie**! **I'm probably going to post another one soon**, **and I am planning on writing a new story soon**! **Can't wait**! **And** **remember to write a review! Jaa~**


	11. Toshiro's Dare

**Hi Minna! I'm Back! So another random one-shot, probably my longest yet. I think 3000 words or so... And THank you to all those who had review! We finally got 20 reviews! It might not be a lot but for me only to have Fanfiction for 5 months, I'm quite proud. Also, if you guys have any one shot suggestions for me, I will try to do them. Also, I might start replying reviews for you guys, tell me if you want me to! Well on with the story!**

**Summary: **Toshiro and the other guys are playing a well-known famous game; Truth or Dare. And when Toshiro is dared to do an embarrassing thing, well feeling suddenly be revealed?

**Disclaimer:I don't own Bleach, cause if I did, it would be REALLY Hitsuhina and Ichiruki and Ginran**

* * *

**Toshiro's Dare**

At Karakura High school, it was a horrible rainy day. All students were told to stay indoors. Students would work on homework, chat with friend or sleep. But 1 girl, Momo Hinamori was extremely bored, as her best friend Rukia Kuchiki had went to chat with her boyfriend , Ichigo Kurosaki because they haven't seen each other in a week since he got injured and had to catch up with her other friends and group mambers for science. She sat at her desk alone, sure she had many other friends but they were rather in others classes or ditched or were chatting with others. Momo took her iPhone out and put her head phones on and chose one of her favourites songs from her play list. Scrolling down, she soon found a song she enjoyed and began to listen to it. Closing her eyes and resting her head on her arm, daydreaming about her crush and childhood friend, Toshiro Hitsugaya.

While on the other side of the room, there sat the ice king, Toshiro Hitsugaya. He was an A student, the captain of the soccer team and one of the most coolest guys in the school. All the girls drool over him, put he gave no interest to any of those fan girls. All he cared about was his childhood friend, Momo that he fell in love with. Toshiro and the other group of guys; consistent of Ichigo, Renji, Izuru, Shuuhei and Gin. We're just sitting around, with nothing else to do.

"I'm bored..." Renji whined, resting his head in his arms.

"Tell me about it. There's nothing to do..." Ichigo added.

"Why don't we play a game of truth or dare?" Gin, with his regular, creepy fox face grin suggested.

"Sure, why not? We have nothing better to do." Ichigo agreed. Everyone else just nodded or didn't reply.

"Ok, who goes first?" Hisagi said.

"I'll ask!" Renji said " Ichigo, Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Ichigo said with confidence in his voice. Renji smirked.

"I dare you to... Say 'Chappys are the worst', in front of Rukia" Renji said with an evil smirk on his face. Toshiro could help but smirk a bit. This was gonna be hilarious. Ichigo stood up, and went up to Rukia. You could see his lips move, Rukia soon turned red that you could think that fume was coming from her ears. But before she could raise a fist and punch Him in the face, he took out a small chappy key chain, and apologized. all the guys frowned, as Rukia forgave him and gave him a hug. He walked back to the group with a smirk on his face.

"You're no fun." Renji said. All Ichigo did was shrug.

" ok, truth or dare... Izuru?" He asked. Izuru not wanting the same fate as Ichigo ALMOST had, he said truth.

"Do you like Momo?" Ichigo asked evilly. Toshiro snapped his head to look at the fidgeting figure of Izuru, wondering what his answer was.

"No, I don't like momo." Toshiro mentally sighed in relief, glad to know that so far no one in this group like the same person.

" ok you ask someone." Ichigo told Izuru.

" um... Ichim..." Izuru stared.

"Gin" he corrected.

" Gin, truth or dare." He finished

"Hmmmm, truth. I don't feel risky today."

"Do You like Rangiku-San?" Toshiro almost burst out laughing at the question. This would be good blackmail.

" hohoho, why yes I do. " he said with his ear to ear smile. All the guys snickered.

" Toshiro, truth or dare?"

"Truth." He said simply, he said drinking from his water bottle.

"Who do you like?" Toshiro Sprayed the water he was drinking all out. Luckily, no one was sitting in front of him. All the guys evilly smirked and while Toshiro flushed, wiping off some water from the tips of his mouth. HE sighed, having no choice, he answered the question.

"..." He mumbled.

"Come again?" Renji asked.

"..." He mumbled again a little bit louder.

"Louder please!" Ichigo said.

"Dang it, Fine. momo." Toshiro said angrily with a huge blush. All the guys burst to laughing.

"Hahahaha...I knew it!" Hisagi said through laughs and pants. He glared at all of them. When they finally calmed down they continued on with the game.

"Ok, Hisagi your turn"

" I'll go with dare"

"Hmmm... I dare you to stand on the desk and start singing "Heart Attack". " Renji and Ichigo laughed, Gin took out his phone and Toshiro just smirked, grabbed his phone and put on the music. Hisagi glare at him and got up on the desk. Gin pressed the recorded button. He started singing REALLY loud and every turned their head to stare at him, even Momo, who had her head phones on with the volume high up. She looked at Toshiro , raising an eyebrow. Toshiro just smirked at her, which of course made her blush and look away. Soon a teacher slammed the door open.

" HISAGI SIT DOWN AND BE QUIET!" Nanoa yelled, which silence everyone.

"Awkward..." Gin said randomly

Nanoa slammed the door closed and everyone continued to do what they did before.

"Ok, Toshiro truth or dare."

"Dare"

"This is going to be payback..." Toshiro ignored the threat, thinking he shouldn't be able to dare him something bad.

"Hmmm...something embrassing..." Hisagi mumbled, raking his head for ideas. Gin whispered in his ear. And Hisagi's face lite up and nodded his head rapidly. Toshiro raised an eyebrow at the 2 men, wondering what they were plotting.

" Toshiro, I dare you to kiss momo on the check, surprisingly " Right after he had said that, Toshiro blushed at the color of Renji's hair.

"W-w-what!?" Toshiro sputtered out

"You heard me, now go." Hisagi said, pulling him up from his chair and pushed him to the direction of Momo. Toshiro stumbled a bit and then regain his balance, he looked back at the guys who were smiling innocently at him. he gave them the coldest glare he could muster, and continued to walk toward momo.

"Oh, this is going to be good!" Ichigo exclaimed, all the guys agreed. Gin took out his trust phone to capture every moment.

As Toshiro walked he didn't know what to do, this could ruin everything! Momo was his sunshine, happiness, his world! He couldn't afford to lose her. But he had to do the dare, or else he had to strip and run around the school. That would mean that 1:All the girls in the school would chase after him 2: He would suffer utter humiliation for the rest of his life 3: His parents would be ashamed. 4: He would get in BIG BIG trouble with the principal. He sighed, he couldn't back down now. he kneeled down beside her desk, her head facing the other way, looking out the window. He closed his eyes and leaned in.

Momo, who still had her head phones on felt someone presence beside turned her head to see who it was when, she felt a pair of lips on hers. Hers eyes widen on surprise. Toshiro,feeling a different sensation that skin opened his eyes to look. He started right back at Momo. The guys at the other side of the table held back their laughter, but the next thing they knew...

*SMACK*

Everyone snapped their heads toward the sound, to see a shocked Toshiro who was kneeling on the ground, head turned sideways, a soon pink hand-shaped mark was on his check. Momo however, had one hand covering her mouth and the other hand sticking out. It was common sense to understand what happened. Momo slapped Toshiro across the face. The room was deadly silent. Momo was so shocked,sad and angry. Tears began to fall down from her chocolate-brown eyes , rolled down her rosy check and feel to the ground. Toshiro put a hand on his check from where she had slapped him and turned his head back to stare at him. She could feel all her classmates string at her. She lowered head so her bangs blocked her eyes. She muttered a quick 'excuse me' and ran out of the room.

"Momo!" Rukia shouted after her, running across the room, and after the poor crying girl. Toshiro, to shocked to even stand up. Just stayed there, staring at the spot where she once was.

" Nothing to see here!" Izuru said

"Yep! Just go back to what you were doing before!" Renji added in. Soon the class continued to chat, as if nothing had happened just now.

"Toshiro, dude are you alright?" Ichigo asked worriedly. Toshiro. who was still in so much shock from what had just happened, didn't answer. The only thing that rushed through his mind was: I accidentally kissed Momo, I got Slapped acrossed the face, Momo cried and ran out of the room and its my fault.

"Toshiro get a grip!" Renji barked at the shorter student, grabbing him by the shoulder and shaking him up and down, his head bouncing along. it was kinda funny, he looked like a rag doll, and Gin chuckled silently at the scene, that earned him a disapproved look from Kira. Renji stopped and Toshiro finally snapped out of his shocked trance.

"Oh my gosh, what have I done?" Toshiro said slightly panicked.

"Momo's going to hate me now! I kissed her! How could I have done that!" Toshiro said grabbing his head and tufts of white hair.

"Toshiro,calm down" Kira said calmly

"Yeah, Toshiro chill." Hisagi added

"Chill! How am I supposed to "Chill"? I just kissed my best friend, and she slapped me across the face!" Toshiro said pointing at the pink hand mark on his cheek. Yep, as you can all tell, Toshiro was in a_ total_ panick mode.

**Back with Momo...**

Momo kept on running and running and running. She couldn't stop, she wouldn't! All she could think was "the guys I liked just kissed me, infront of the ENTIRE class! And better yet, I slapped him! I slapped the guy I like, because he kissed me! and it was my best and childhood friend! HOw could I do such a thing! I just completely embarrassed myself, and I will now have a hoard of girls from Toshiro's fan club after me! The disaster!"

Momo soon lost her breath and had to rest. she stopped running and stopped. bending down and a hand on the wall beside her, she rested to catch her breath. Her phone vibrated, noticing she ran the whole way with her earphones on and her phone in her hand. She turned it over so she face the screen, it was text from Rukia.

_Momo! Are u alright? Where r u?_

She quickly looked around to find that she was on the stairway that lead to the roof. She quickly texted back telling her that she was alright and where she was. And in a few minutes, Rukia had arrived. As soon as Momo saw her, she ran to her and gave her a bear hug and cried. Rukia hugged her back, rubbing her hand up and down on her back, soothing and comforting the poor girl.

"Why! Why did he have to kiss me! Why did I sla-app him! He-he hates me doesn't he!? I'm so Stupid!" Momo wailed as she teared up. Rukia just stood there in silence until her sob and wails quieted down.

"Momo, I don't know why he kissed you, but from what I heard, Hisagi dared him to kiss you on the cheek**. **From what I think, you turned around at the exact time for your lips to meet. You probably slapped him, 'cause that tends to be a girls natural reaction probably. And I don't think he hates you, I don't even thinks that's possible. Because I know that he loves you." The teary eyed girl looked up at Rukia, staring at her in shock and disbeliaf.

"He loves me? That's not possible! WHy would he love me over any other girl?" Momo asked. She wasn't going to believe that, it just not possible

"Momo, he does. He loves you like the world,i know it. The look in his eyes when he sees you says he loves and cares for you and wants you to be happy. The way he only smiles at you, and no other girl. The way he talks to you, only having a tone of happiness and joy. He doesn't talk to anyone like that but you. Momo you've been blind for to long, no I think you just pushed all those factors away because you didn't think it was possible. Momo you have to accept the fact and stop ignoring it." Rukia looked at her, straight in her eyes as if looking deep in her soul. Rukia's speech was so motivating, moving. I filled her heart and soul with confidence.

"And either way, I know he likes you, because Ichigo told me." Rukia added showing a text message that was sent from Ichigo. Yep, talk about motivational***Sarcasm*** But Momo couldn't help but smile. What Rukia said helped her a lot, it opened so many doors, like light had finally reached her dark eyes, hitting her in realization.

"Thank you Rukia! You're the most wonderful friend I could ever have!" Momo said with a cheeky grin, jumping on her frined again for another hug.

"I know I am, but now you should talk with Toshiro. Tell him to come her." Rukia suggested.

"I'll do that!" Momo said, snapping out her phone and sending a quick text.

_Shiro-chan! We need to talk! Meet me at the roof stairwell, RIGHT NOW!_

She quickly pressed the send button and looked back at Rukia, who was walking back down. Rukia turned back to see Momo, and gave her a reassuring smile and a thumbs up.

**Back with the boys...**

The ring of Toshiro's phone stopped all the guys. Toshiro grabbed his phone and looked at the text sent to him. His eyes widened ad stood up and rushed out of the room. The boys stared at the door that had flung opened with a _'What the heck just happened?"_ look. Toshiro ran as fast as he could, years of being a soccer captain finally paid off. As soon as he reached the stair and began to climb, he was exhausted. But he kept on going. He had to see Momo, and apologize to her for the soon saw Momo, sitting in the middle of the stairs, extremely bored. But as soon as he was in her line of sight she slightly tensed.

"Shiro-chan..." Momo started

"Momo..."

"I need to tell you something" They both said at the same time

"Um... you go first." Momo said smiling awkwardly.

"I-I just wanted to say I'm sorry for kissing you, it was a misunderstanding. It was a dare from Hisagi..." Toshiro said. He really didn't know what to say so he went straight to the point. he was never good at apologizing, but he had to do it...for him and Momo. Momo frowned, it was a misunderstanding? So he doesn't feel the same way. _No! I can't think that way! Rukia proved to me he loves me!_ She mentally scolded herself and shook her head.

"What did you want to tell me?" Toshiro said

"Um... it-it-it's just that well, um... i just wanted to tell you that um...that ..." She stuttered she was nervous, a complete nervous wreck. Was her heart supposed to beat this fast, and the blood run up to her cheeks. she mumbled that last part

"Pardon? I couldn't hear that last part?" Toshiro said

"I-I-I just needed to tell you that..." She couldn't say it! She took a breath, in and out, in and out. SHe closed her eyes, relaxing her body and mind. When she opened her eyes you could see a new-found courage and determination.

"I know you said it was a misunderstanding that you kissed me. But, do you really think that?" Momo said. Shocking Toshiro to the very core. _"What is she saying? Why would she ask that? Does she know I like her?" _Toshiro thought

"I know the kiss was on accident and it didn't mean anything, but I feel like I should tell you that- that" She gulped hard, she had to say

"that, I like you Shiro-chan" Momo ended. His heart stopped.

"W-What did you just say?" Toshiro said in utter disbelief

"I said that I like you." Momo repeated, her face the colour of a cherry. She began to fidget and look down. Why wasnt he saying anything?

"I-I-I Like you too, bed wetter" She shot her head up and looked at him, She smiled. She smiled a huge grin. SHe stood up and ran to him. Hugging him tightly. She looked up**(Author note:Btw Toshiro is taller and older)** at him and Toshiro looked down at her, they met in a swift and easy kiss. When they broke for air, Momo looked at her phone.

"Well, that was a lot of drama in the past 55 minutes. That's almost the entire lunch time." Momo said

"Well, that means class is going to begin. We should head back." Toshiro said grabbing her hand as they walked back to class...

And you should've seen the look on everyone's face when they saw them come in, hand in hand. Especially the fangirls.

**~OWARI~**

* * *

**Well, did you like? It took a while to write this, so I hope you liked it! So The new story I am working on is callled Memories and I'll try to update it soon. Also if you have any requests I will try my best to do them. Please review!**


	12. Momo's BIrhtday Present

**Hello minna-san! I know its been really long, I've been really busy since its almost the end of school. So as you all know Yesterday was Momo's Birthday! So i wanted to write a story for her, even though im a day late! Sorry! Hope you enjoy**

**Summary: It's Momo's Birthday, and Toshiro has a special gift for her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters, but it's for Momo's Birthday!**

* * *

**Momo's Birthday Present**

Momo woke up, stretching her arms up high as she sat up from her warm cozy bed. She rubbed her tired eyes and looked att her electric clock on her bed side table, 1:39, Saturday June 3 XXXX, the clock read in bright red lights. She smiled, it was finally that special day! It was finally her Birthday! She gave out a long yawn and turned her legs to the edge of the bed and stood and walked into her bathroom and started getting ready for her special day. Shower, brush her teeth, get dressed, comb her hair and put it into what ever style she wanted and eat. She stared at her closet, She had a large selection, not as large at Rangiku's, but still large. She kept on looking for what to wear, she shrugged and grabbed a simple peach, thick strap, long tank top, a pair of skinny jeans that reached her ankles, and white flats. Perfectly casual. She changed quickly into the outfit she had just decided and had decided on putting her hair in a high ponytail. Her phone rang.

She ran to her table that had her desktop, books, sketchbook etc. She picked up her phone to stare at the sudden messages.

Matsumoto:_Hey Girl! How's it going! Happy birthday! _

Rukia:_Morning Momo! Happy birthday! _

Renji:_ Hey shorty! Happy b-day, hope u have a great day_

Kira:_ Happy birthday Momo, hope u have a great morning_

The last message made her blush, it was from her crush.

Toshiro:_ Hey Momo, Come to the park in like 10. I have something special for ya. cya soon._

"Hmm... I wonder what Toshiro has for me?" She thought out loud. She looked at the clock, she had 3 minutes to get to the park. She quickly rushed, grabbed her brown coach purse, plopped her phone and wallet inside and ran out the door, saying a quick "Good bye!" To her parents. She walked to the Park, which was luckily close to where she lived. She walked around the nice lush trees, wondering where that white-haired boy was.

"Where is he?" she questioned to no one. She had walked for a long time looking for the older teen, and her watch now said 1:48 She walked to the swings, she and Toshiro used to play on them all the time as young kids, she took her usual side. Put before taking a seat, she noticed a white piece of paper on the seat. She looked down on it, to read what it has said:

_Morning Birthday girl! For your Birthday we are going to have a little scavenger hunt. so here's the first clue:_

_Birthday Morning, Birthday night,_

_go to where we used to see the light_

_Down it goes, and little ones appear,_

_The next clue is over here!_

_Good luck!_

She Thought about the riddle, shiro-chan had left her.

"Go to where you see the light... Down it goes?" She thought hard "Light that goes down? Oh, The sunset, we used to see all the time! Our special spot!" She smiled, it's been awhile since she last went. She turn around and broke into a run, dashing through tree after tree untill she saw a clearing. She stopped. She looked around, the tree had always been special. Around the large oak tree was a large circle of colourful flowers of different kinds, Tulips, marigold, You name it! She took a step being careful to not step on any flowers, when she and Shiro did this, we said we were being super spies, dodging lasers that blocked our path. She had successfully made her way to the tree, and began to climb up and up and up and well, you get the point. When Momo had finally reached the top, she saw another note on one of the branches. she skillfully made her ay to it. On the note it had said:

_Well done Momo! You found the first Clue, now for the second._

_To make a birthday wish, you need an awesome cake_

_place to love, place to bake_

_We came here lots, everyday_

_especially on your special day_

_Good luck!_

Momo looked at the clue and said:"Toshiro, This clues are way to easy!" She checked her clock, 1:57. With a confident smile on her face she climbed back down, made her ways past the flowers and ran back to the park. Turning left she walked down the sidewalk, she crossed the street and continue on her way. She had finally made her way to a small café. The café was very sweet, and gave off that pleasant and relaxing feeling. The café had always been simple and adorable. She and Toshrio came here tons of time when they were in elementary school, and she would always get a chocolate cake while he would always get watermelon flavored ice-cream. She pushed open the door as the bell rung signalling her arrival.

"Welcome!" A voice had said. Momo turned her head to the woman of the voice. She had long Purple hair and striking golden eyes, reminding her of a cat."Momo! It's so nice to see you again. Happy Birthday, also!"

"Thank you Yoruichi-san!" She said with a beautiful smile

"Kiske! Get over here!" Yoruichi yelled

"What is i- Oh Momo, your here! Happy Birthday!" The voice of Kiske Urahara had said to her

"Thank you Urahara-san"

"Oh, Toshiro had come and left you a message and delivery." Urahara said, HAnding her a box with a light pink ribbon tied and another note. She picked up the box and grabbed the note gently.

_Nicely done,Bed wetter! But it's not the end! This will be the last and possibly the hardest. You'll find me here. and btw, you should drop the cake off at your place. Heres the last clue._

_as young kids, we always go_

_Left our homes, to the place of unknown_

_went and left, the place of wonders_

_places of memories that always wander_

_Shared together, always and forever._

_Cya soon_

She stared blankly at the note. She had no idea where this place is and checking her clock it was 2:23. She quickly thanked The duo and left for home. She Took out her keys and unlocked the door. No one was home, probably shopping. She walked into the kitchen and gently placed the delicious cake into the fridge for her to enjoy later with her family and friends. She quickly left not wanting to waste anytime. She thought of where the next location could be. She wandered and wandered. Thinking about the note and repeating the lines.

"I guess I should check out our old house." Momo said changing direction, and headed off to the place of long ago.

* * *

She had taken 20 minutes to get here. An old cottage, she and Shiro used to live in as their parents went on business trips, and they were taken care of Granny. She walked toward the old house, and knocked gently on the door. She heard light footsteps,and the sudden creak of the door. An old,frail woman came into her sight. She smiled gently at the woman.

"Obaa-san..." Momo said in a gently whisper. Her grandma looked up with a smile

"It's a pleasure to see you again, my dear Momo. if I recall, it's your birthday! Happy birthday!" Her Granny said, her voice has gone weak but still stood strong and proud

"Thank you, I'm sorry to disturb you."

"Dont worry Momo-chan, you are always welcome here. Is Toshiro not Here?" She asked her curiously

"Oh, Toshiro has set up a scavenger hunt for me, so I came here to look." She replied

'Oh,well I haven't seen Toshiro all day. But hopefully you'll find him soon. You always do." Granny said

"Thank you." momo said with a small blush. The way she said it reminded me about The Red string of Fate but it was true. Whenever they had played Hide-And-Seek, they could always find each other, when ever one of us is lost, the other would find them, Like the time... Her eyes widen in realization.

I think I know where he is! I have to go!" She had to hurry, the clock was ticking and it was already 2:47

"Ok then, have a safe trip." She said

"I will, bye!" Momo said running into the forest that Shiro and She used to always play in, Momo walked through the dense forest, making sure she didn't trip or anything. Taking quick twist, turns jumps she head finally arrived. A cliff. But not any cliff. The cliff had an entire view of the town, and the view was graceful, but fall down, and that's a death trip. The brown-eyed teen looked around for any signs of Toshiro. Turning her head side to side looking for where that man was. Someone took grab of her from behind, covering her mouth and another around her waist. Her eyes widen.

_"What? No ones supposed to know of this place!"_ Momo screamed in her mind. She took a deep breath, getting ready to scream, when She heard his voice.

"You finally got here...Bed-wett-er Mo-mo"He said sounding every syllable. Momo looked up to see beautiful teal eyes. The man of snow hair unleashed her. She spun around and immediately took him into an embrace

"Shiro-chan! I found you!" The birthday teen said gleefully. She heard him chuckle

"Happy birthday. I have something for you." He said. Momo looked at him curiously, with large innocent eyes.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Close your eyes and stick your hands out." He commanded and She did as she was told. Momo heard him rustle around and put something in her arms.

"You can open them now" Momo Opened her large brown eyes, to see a bouquet of peach colored tulips. Her eyes widen and she let out a gasp.

"Thank you so much shiro-chan!"

"Read the card." He said, Momo looked at him, his cheeks slightly pink and he bit his bottom lip. SHe opened the card that had been tied with the ribbon. Momo read the card that was in a small pink envelope with neat cursive writing inside. It had said:

_Ha you found me. But I need one last question_

_I known you since forever long_

_And i love it when you sing a song_

_We've been together,childhood friends_

_But what I want to ask is:_

_Will you be my girlfriend?_

_~Toshiro Hitsugaya_

The raven-haired girl's eyes widen in disbelief, She stared at the man in front of her, her eyes began to tear up, his eyes full of worry and stared back at Momo.

"Are you serious? You love me?" She asked, tears starting to roll down her rosy cheeks. He looks away embarrassed, nervous and sad. She burst out giggling, Momo couldn't help myself, his reaction was priceless. And it was his turn to stare at The young female in front of him in disbelief. He flushed red even more.

"W-What?" He said, rubbing the back of his neck and looking away

"Yes." Momo answered confidently

"Huh?"

"Yes" She repeated "I will be your girl friend" She said looking back up at him with loving eyes.

"Really?" he said. She just nodded her head. he let out his rare smirk

"Well, then. We have to seal the deal." He said. The Momo looked at him again confusedly. He swooped her up and pulled her into a loving kiss. Momo was shocked sure, but nonetheless, she closed her eyes and moved her lips against his, they fit perfectly together. They broke apart. They smiled.

"Deal sealed." Momo said to her new-found lover. "And By the way, Your poetry kinda sucks." She added in

"well, don't blame me for sucking at it." He replied. We sat there for a while, enjoying each others presence and the view in front of them. The silence was comfortable, like a nice cozy blanket. But was soon interrupted

"Ne, Shiro-chan?" The birthday girl started.

"Yeah?"

"I love you, I had an amazing Birthday. Thank you." She said in a gentle voice.

"You're welcome. I love you, too."

* * *

**Done! I know it's late :P, gomen. But I hoped you liked it! It was fun to write. Toshiro is so sweet, ne? Anyway see ya soon! JA! **


	13. Congratulations Kiss

**Hiya everyone! it's been awhile, haha. Sorry about that. Anyway,it's almost the end of school! woohoo! I can't wait! This also means I will have more time to post stories... probably. Also, i am writing a new story, that is an OC story. I will post in a few , here is the next story!**

**Summary: Toshiro and soccer team won the champion ship. As momo talks to him, what will be his congratulation gift?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, it belongs to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

**Congratulations Kiss**

Momo was on Facebook late at night after finishing her huge load of chores and homework, scrolling through her news feed. She hadn't seen Toshiro all day, since he was at a soccer tournament representing our school. It just couldn't be helped. The brown-eyed girl wondered about how he was doing and if he did good at the tournament, which was a very high chance, since he was an expert at it. Speaking of the devil, he just logged on. She moved her mouse to his picture and clicked on it, opening a message box.

_Momo: Heyyyy!_

_Toshiro: Hi._

_Momo: HOw was your tournament?_

_Toshiro: We got first! :)_

_Momo: Really? Congratz! ^.^_

_Toshiro: Thx!_

_Momo: Do you have soccer practice tomorrow?_

_Toshiro: Yeah, just a fun game._

_Momo: Ok! What do you want as a congratulations present/_

_Toshiro: hmm..._

_Momo: so..._

_Toshiro: A kiss maybe ;)_

_Momo: w-what!? Wouldn't you want one from Karin!_

Momo blushed as she started at the screen in front of her. OK, sure she had a crush on her best friend, but she had thought he had liked Karin! Just a few days ago he had told her he had a crush but he wouldn't tell her who exactly it was. BUt the next day, she had seen him with Karin the next day and thought it was her that he liked, it made sense. They always play soccer together and Toshiro was really good friends with Ichigo. She was heart broken sure, but she had already believed that She was the last person on his list to fall in love with. Oh how wrong she was.

_Toshiro: Naw I rather get one from you._

_Momo: ... Why?_

_Toshiro: cuz..._

_Momo:cuz..._

_Toshiro: I like you._

_Momo: ..._

_Momo: HUH?_

_Toshiro: you heard me... or read it..._

_Momo: um..._

_Momo: gtg._

She slammed her computer screen down. _He liked her? Is that some sick joke? No Toshiro would never joke about these things. He's serious! Omg, the Toshiro Hitsugaya likes me!_ Momo Screamed in her head! She jumped into her bed and grabbed her giant stuffed teddy bear, that Toshiro on for her 2 years ago at the Cherry Blossom Festival at the shooting game that she was terribly at. she looked at her clock on her bedside table. 10:37 It flashed in red. She made a mental check list of what to do tomorrow and made sure she had finished all her homework. with that all done and checked she fell asleep.

* * *

**The next day...**

As school slowly came to an end, she was in her last class which was art. One of her best subject. Today her teacher had told them to draw something that is related to romance any way you want. She grabbed a canvas and a bunch of paint. She set them down in the corner of the room beside the large window which she could see the entire school from. as she looked down toward the school ground she saw a white tuff of hair. She could see it was Toshiro talking with Ichigo and Renji, she could tell from their hair colour. Momo blushed and looked away and continued to work on her art. She grabbed some orange, yellow and red, mixed them together and started to add bright, vivid colours to the plain boring white canvas. Momo quickly lost herself as she drew and painted and coloured on the canvas in front of her. She hadn't noticed her teacher walk up to her and watch her paint.

"Very good, Hinamori." Mrs. Kesshou said. Momo jumped slightly and drop her brush from the sudden voice.

"Sorry..." apologized

"It's alright, you just surprised me as all."

"Your painting is very beautiful as always Hinamori." Momo Blushed

"Thank you..."

"Is it alright if i show the class?"

"Um, alright, it's not done yet though." She said. The art Teacher picked up the canvas.

"Everyone, please look at this." said to the class. All the students stopped what they were doing to see. Their eyes widen and jaws were dropped.

"As you can see. The painting express love in a very romantic love. A girls dream, really." She said. Tha painting was of a beautiful image of the sunset of orange and yellow along the bleach. It's reflection against the moving waters. standing on the beach were two small dark figures standing beside together, the girl and boy staring at each other, hands hugging the other in a loving way.

"This is very well done Hinamori. Anyway, time to clean up, This will be due Tomorrow!" The teacher said, handing Momo the master piece back to her. She smiled att her and nodded, then proceeded to clean up. The bell rang, signalling the end of the day. The raven haired girl dashed out of the room in a rush. Quickly getting to her locker and putting her stuff away and grabbing her homework and stuffing them in her bag _"So much for organized..."_Momo thought as she finished stuffing her bag. She slammed her locker closed and She quickly ran to the field. As she reached it, she had seen that the guys were starting to just get out.

"Just in time." Momo said, slightly out of breath. She quickly walked around the field of boys, looking for that familiar white hair that stood out among the rest.

"Where is he?" Momo mumbled, looking around for him.

"Looking for me?" A male voice said beside her ear. The girl jumped and turned around on her heels.

"T-T-Toshiro!" Momo Stuttered out loud

"Hi." He said cooly. She remembered what she came here for and grabbed his hand.

"Come with me." She said, dragging him back into the school through the closes door. Toshiro just let her drag him to where ever they were going. She brought both of them into an empty hallway of lockers. Toshiro gave her a confused look.

"So you brought me into an empty hallway..." He said, suddenly escaping from Momo's grasp and shoving her, gently as possible, into the lockers and put his hands on either side of her head so she couldn't escape from him. "Where I could do anything and no one could help you. Very brave, Bed-Wetter" He said with a tint of mischievous and lust in his voice. It made her shiver.

"I know you wouldn't dare." Momo said with confidence. She knew TOshiro would never hurt her, and if he had to, he would do it gently.

"How would you know, heck I'm already trying my best to hold back." He said leaning closer to her his minty breath fanning her mouth, his eyes foggy. She slightly backed up into the lockers, unsure of what he will do, but her own control was fading away rather quickly.

"Um, about yesterday..." She trailed off.

"Hmm?" Was all he said, still slightly unfocused, staring at her soft, delicate pink lips. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer to her, giving him a french kiss on his lips. He was shocked to the extreme, but as feeling as lustful as he was he kissed back with much force and passion. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned her against the lockers, while she moved her arms around his neck. They stayed like that for a long time until they were finally out of breath. They took a long break and breathed hard.

"There, your congratulations gift." Momo said through pants. Toshiro chuckled.

"Guess this means you like me back." He said

"Ya th..." She was cut off when Toshiro bought her into another loving, heated kiss.

**~OWARI~**

* * *

**There you go, the next story. Sorry for not updating in a long time and for th short chappie. :P I will try my best to make better longer chapters and update more over the summer. THanks and Please review! Also, please check out my OC story when it's up!**


	14. Festival date

**HI! its been so long! I'm so sorry about that, I didn't mean to take that long. I was actually going to write a few days ago but then I forgot my story and couldn't write it, and I am still working on my OC story since it;s too short so far... I'm really sorry! I hope this story makes up for it. Also! Thank you IcyPeachDragon, hitsuhina forever bestcouple, snow-dream, hailey-shiro and Saxophone, because of you guys, my last chappie had the most reviews and got me up to 31 reviews! And thank you to all my other reviewers and followers and favouriters! Without further ado here is the next chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach as much as I wish I could.**

* * *

**Festival Date**

"Ne Shiro-chan?" The brown-haired teen asked her white-haired friend.

"What is it Bed wetter Momo? And stop calling me that!" HE half yelled at the girl, Momo.

"Mou, shiro-chan, I don't do that anymore." She pouted at her childhood friend Toshiro.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Now tell me what you want." He said, ignoring the nickname this time, and looking away from the girl because of the faint blush that covered hos cheeks at the adorable sight of his friend and crush.

"Today's the summer festival, can we go together, like every year?" Momo asked. Ever since the two met as little kids, they had often went to the festival every year with his granny until lit became a tradition to go, even if their grandma could not join them.

"You should already know the answer, we go every year and it's basically a tradition for the 2 of us. Beside, granny would probably force me to go anyway, since I can't leave the clumsy little bed wetter alone in that large crowed of people."

"Hey! I not that clumsy! I'm old enough to take care of myself thank you very much!" She said angrily giving him a playful glare and crossed her arms in front of her chest, she could be angry but never fo to long. Why? Cause,Momo also had a crush on Our dear turquoise eyed friend.

"ok. I get it. But im coming anyway. I'll stop by your house at 5 so we can go together ok?" Toshiro said, ignoring her little rant, knowing it wasnt true.

"Yay!" She said gleefully. A bright smile grew on her face, causing Toshiro to look away so he wont see the blush that rose up to his face at her happy face. "I'll be heading back now! See ya later!" With that said Momo turned around and took her leave to wards her home, which was just across the street. His eyes followed her as she unlocked the door and turned back to wave happily at him. He gave a small wave and walked back into his own house and gave out a sigh, running a hand through his white locks.

"This will be one hard day..." He mumbled and headed for his room.

_**Back in Momo's House...**_

"YAY! I get to go to the Summer festival with Toshiro. It's such a shame that granny can't come this year though, it's just going to be...the..two...of...us..." Momo trailed off as her eyes widened in realization. It was going to be only her and Toshiro. JUst the two of them. It's almost the exact same as a date! Her faced flushed at the thought, as she ran around in circles in her room her hands on her cheek.

"Oh no what should i do! It can't be a date! I mean I didn't exactly ask him! It's tradition, yes tradition! Nothing to worry about! Ahhhhhh! I'm so nervous! What should I do! I can't Be alone with Him! Ahhhhhhhh!" Momo yelled to herself while hyperventilating. Her little heart attack was soon interrupted when her cellphone rang. She picked it up and answered

"Hello?" Momo Said

"Hi Momo!" A very familiar feminine, bubbly voice replied. The girl smiled perfect timing.

"Rangiku!"

"What's up, my girl! I just finished my shopping for my kimono and bought you one too as a gift! And did You ask captain to go with you yet?!" Rangiku asked

"OMG! Thank you so much for the kimono. And I did't exactly ask him, we go together every year with granny, except granny wont becoming this year so it's just us two."

"hohoho! Just you two hmm... *wink wink, nudge nudge* so its a date hmmm, how cute!" Rangiku squealed into the phone. Momo groan. Rangiku was one of the few people who knew about her secret crush, it was probably one, of the worst but best things to tell her.

"It's not a d-date Rangiku! It"s a tradition!" she said with a slight blush.

"BUt, you want it to be one don't you?"

"Mou. Rangiku!"

"You know what! I am going to stop by your house now to help you get ready for your date with Captain. BYe! See Ya soon!"

"Wait! Ran-" She was cut off from the peeping sound her phone made signalling Rangiku hung up on her.

"Dang it. All I can do is wait." Momo mumbled to herself

**_Few Minutes later..._**

_Ding Dong!_

Momo ran down the stairs and opened the door already knowing who it is.

"HI momo!" The strawberry blonde greeted her.

"Hey..." Momo replied back lazily, not that Rangiku really cared. She grabbed Momo's hand with her empty one and dragged them into Momo's room, while Momo just let herself be dragged. They entered her room and Rangiku plopped down her bag and let go of the brown-haired girls hand and squatted down so she could grab the kimono she bought her. She quickly grabbed it and lifted it at the neck part so it unfolded naturally. Momos jaw dropped at the sight of the piece of clothing while Rangiku smiled with pride.

"Ta-da!" Rangiku said. The kimono was a gently peach color that had a nice cherry blossom design on it. It also came with two small flower clips for accessories.

"Oh my gosh! Rangiku, it's beautiful! THis is like the best gift in the entire world, well not really, but its amazing Rangiku! Thank you so much!" Momo said still gaping at the kimono. Rangiku smiled gleefully.

"Go on now! Get dressed! I cant wait to see the look on captains face!" Rangiku said happily shoving the article of clothing and accessories in her arms and proceeded to shove her into the washroom.

"Oh captains in for a great surprise." Rangiku said.

**_At five..._**

Toshiro rang the doorbell of the Hinamori residence, to pick up Momo for their little "date" at the festival. He was dressed in a simple pair of black baggy jeans with a loose white t-shirt and a sleeveless hoodie.

"Coming!" A mumbled voice yelled. Followed by a few footsteps and a small thump, which caused him to chuckle, knowing that clumsy bedwetter tripped. The door creaked opened and Toshiro was stunned. Momo looked so wonderful no words could describe what he saw. Momo in the most gorgeous kimono that was in her favourite colour with simply pink cherry blossoms. Similar to the ones they see a lot in the hair was let down and slightly wavy with 2 flower clips clipping her bangs from her face. She let out a small angelic smile towards him, which he could tell he was blushing at but tried to keep it as low as possible.

"Ready to go?" He asked her. She nodded at him happily.

Yep let's go!" She said happily, as she grabbed his hand, dragging him as they walked towards the festive and crowded area, both ignoring the fact that they were holding hands. As they entered the area it was full packed and crowded. Stalls of games, food, toys and accessories lined up along the road. They walked, hand-in-hand,side-by-side as they looked at the stall before them. Momo admiring them with a beautiful smile while Toshiro just gazing at them, his eyes telling that he was bored and unintrested.

"Hey! Toshiro! Can we play that!?" Momo shouted over the crowed so he could hear him. she dragged him over to the game she wanted to play, which was a shooting the game. Basically you grab the fake gun and shoot one of the toys down.

"Sure i guess." Toshiro said with a shrug not really caring. Momo paid the small fee and picked up the gun and aimed at a small white bear with a teal scarf around its neck. She aimed and hit it on the arm, sadly with not enough force to knock down the bear off the shelf. She frowned a bit, slightly disappointed that she was unable to get the bear that she seemed to really want.

"Do you want the toy?" He asked her. She opened her mouth but he walked past her ignoring what she was going to say something along the lines of "you don't have to." She paid the money and grabbed the gun Momo was using before. He aimed at the bear, taking his time. He pulled the trigger and shot the bear off the shelf. The bell rung.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" The owner of the small stall yelled he walked up toward Toshiro with the bear. "As and extra, take this other bear." the owner handed him the white bear he shoot down and a brown bear with a pink scarf. He said his thanks to the man of the shop and headed towards Momo.

"Here." He said simply. Handing her the two bears he hand won.

"No its alright, you won them you should keep them." She said refusing the bears. Toshiro, knowing what a stubborn head she was, proposed a deal.

"What I take one bear while you take the other." He said. Momo who fell into the temptation of wanting the bear agreed. Momo took the white one while Toshiro took the brown one.

They walked around some more, buying some food and playing some more games. Toshiro looked at his watch.

"It's almost time for the fireworks to start. Should we head over there now?"

"Sure! Lets get going!" Momo said happily! With her Teddy bear in her arms she walked with a small skip in every step, ahead of Toshiro. Toshiro walked glad to see the girl very happy. They walked up to a small cliff and sat down and waited silently for the fireworks to start. The few minutes long. They snuck peeks at each other, unsure of what to say. Both wanting to tell the other how much they loved them. he gently scratched his head out of nervousness and placed his hand down, accidentally landing on top of Momo's smaller one. The two jumped in surprise and looked down at their hands and then at each other. Momo's eyes widen in surprise and a small tint of pink in her cheeks while,Toshiro eyes filled with nervousness and tried to suppress his blush from rising but failed. Due to both being shy and nervous, they wanted to pull their hands away, but just couldn't do it, they were paralyzed, frozen staring at each others eyes. Unconsciously, they began leaning forward toward each other. Toshiro's lids already closed, while Momo's half way there. Eyes filled with desire.

"Shiro-chan..." She let out breathlessly. Her eyes closed as their lips meet. THe fireworks started to exploded and bring colour to the night sky, not that either cared or took notice to it, they were both to busy. they both parted lips to breath, they opened there eyes and stared at each other lovingly, all Toshiro could think of how much he loved this girl, how happy he was that she loved him too and how beautiful she looked with the fireworks shining on her face brightly. Toshiro leaned his forehead on hers and smiled.

"I love you...' he said, still slightly dazed. He watched as Momo blushed but smiled gently

"I love you too." Momo said. "You wanna know why, I wanted that teddy bear so much?" Momo asked him

"Yeah, i was actually really curious." Toshiro said

"It reminded me so much of you. I wanted it to be just like you, beside me and with me. Mine, cause I loved you so much. But I guess now You are mine, and I am yours."

"Then let's use them as reminders, that we love each other, how this happened, and how happy we are together." He said. She smiled and nodded her head, her eyes still locked with his. they continued to watch the colourful fireworks explode in the sky. But this time not with granny, not as friends. But as two hearts as one.

**~OWARI~**

* * *

**Ok so that was really cheesy ending but, whateve. I hoped you liked it. Sorry for the short chappie! See you soon I hope! Please review and if you have any request for the next chappie tell me in the reviews or pm me! JA ne!**


End file.
